


Trust

by fanficshiddles



Series: Trust [1]
Category: Darcy Lewis - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Tasertricks - Fandom
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Darcy Lewis - Freeform, F/M, God of Mischief, Good Friends, Kidnapped, Loki - Freeform, Loki redeems himself, Maybe - Freeform, Redemption, Trust, gaining trust, slow burn?, surprised, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 35,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Darcy’s life is turned upside down when she’s kidnapped by Loki, held hostage until he gets the tesseract from the Avengers. But what Loki wasn’t banking on, was how much he grows to like the mortal. Can she talk him round to the good side?
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki
Series: Trust [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053260
Comments: 455
Kudos: 330





	1. Chapter 1

Darcy had been hoping for a change of pace to her life. It was just the same old routine every day. Sure, she worked with The Avengers in their compound on the outskirts of the city. Well, not exactly The Avengers, but as Jane’s apprentice…

It was exciting at first, being around the superheroes all the time. She had hoped to maybe start doing better jobs, getting paid… but that wasn’t happening any time soon. She mainly made tea and coffee for Jane and sometimes the superheroes if Jane was working with them, she found she was more like a slave for the scientist than anything else.

But when she had been hoping for something exciting to happen, she _certainly_ didn’t mean getting kidnapped by a God.

She had been minding her own business outside the compound, eating her lunch and listening to music loud with her headphones on. She failed to hear the alien space ship landing on the green behind her, too busy listening to Space Oddity. Ironically.

Munching away on her sandwich, she looked up ahead of her when she saw Natasha and Steve running towards her. Thinking they were going to steal her food, she cradled her lunch box against her.

‘Nu uh, get your owwwwwwwwww!’ She squealed as she was lifted up from the ground by a very firm arm around her middle and she was hauled into a just as firm body. ‘What the hell!’

Her earphones fell out as she struggled, she craned her neck around to look at her captor and felt her blood run cold. She recognised it was Loki. His face had been plastered on plenty of newspapers and TV stations after the New York incident, hell, that had been over a year ago but he was still in the news all the time because he had managed to escape.

‘LOKI! Put her down!’ Natasha shouted and pulled out her gun, aiming it at the God.

Loki chuckled. ‘Your measly gun will not stop me. I will let this mortal go, _if_ you return the tesseract to me.’

‘No way! We don’t even have it!’ Steve said.

‘You don’t want me, dude. Seriously, they wouldn’t trade me for shit.’ Darcy commented, but kind of regretted it when a dagger formed in his hand and the blade was threateningly pressed against her throat.

‘LOKI!’ Thor bellowed as he and Jane came running out of the compound.

Loki’s grip on Darcy tightened, she felt like he was close to squeezing the life out of her. These damn Gods didn’t know their own strength.

‘Let her go!’ Thor said a little calmer, putting his hands out on front of him as if it would calm the situation down.

Loki narrowed his eyes at Thor, then glanced to the other Avengers. In a split second, his dagger vanished and he threw a small ball to the ground on front of him and a puff of green smoke quickly filled the space between the superheroes and Loki with his captive.

Darcy coughed from the smoke, but the next thing she knew Loki lifted her clean off the ground and she was hurriedly carried into the spaceship she failed to notice previously. She was flung down to the floor as the door shut and the ship took off at lightning speed.

Loki went to the front of the ship and sat down. Darcy scrambled to the side to hold on. She looked around and was slightly amazed at being in an actual alien space ship.

‘So much for Jane getting all the excitement of going to space.’ She muttered to herself.

Her eyes were then drawn to Loki at the front of the ship. She saw a weird alien, very alike to the aliens that had attacked New York. But it was smaller and looked… dead. Or that’s what she would’ve thought if it hadn’t been piloting the ship.

Deciding her best bet was to stay quiet and stay where she was, that’s exactly what she did.

-

Darcy wasn’t sure if it was the whole ordeal of being kidnapped by a God or the fact she was flying through space at an alarming rate, but she passed out and slept for the duration of the journey. So when she woke up to Loki nudging her with his boot, she was completely disorientated and confused.

‘Ten more minutes, you can make your own coffee.’ She muttered, rolling over onto her other side. But then she realised she wasn’t in bed. And it wasn’t Jane trying to wake her up. She was on a very uncomfortable floor and it was an irritated God that was nudging her.

‘Get up, mortal.’ He snarled.

She sat up quickly and glared at Loki, who just glared right back at her.

‘I won’t tell you again, girl. Get up.’

Darcy huffed and got up to her feet. She wiped her clothes down from the dust of the smoke bomb that Loki had used back at the compound. ‘Not very gentlemanly to wake someone up by kicking them.’ She huffed.

Loki frowned. ‘I did not kick you.’ He shook his head and his face turned stern again. ‘Come on.’ He turned on his heels and stormed out of the ship, his cape flying out behind him.

‘Dramatic.’ Darcy said to herself as she followed after the God.

She quickly glanced to the alien that had been flying the ship, she frowned as she saw it was now hunched over the controls. It definitely looked dead now if it hadn’t been before.

Stepping off the ship, she was surprised as she looked around her surroundings. It looked like Earth, but it _definitely_ wasn’t Earth. It looked like there was four suns, that were starting to go down. And the sky was purple. Which definitely wasn’t normal. Or _her_ normal anyway.

‘What is this place?’ Darcy asked as she followed Loki up to the small house. It seemed to just be in the middle of a field, but as she looked at her surroundings a bit closer, she could see that in said fields were large stems of what looked like barley. But the barley was an odd grey colour.

Loki opened the door and stepped to the side, motioning for her get in. She stopped dead and stared at him as she folded her arms over her chest. ‘You’ve just kidnapped me. You need to tell me what the hell is going on.’

Loki narrowed his eyes at her and took a large, menacing step towards her. She didn’t back away, though she wished she did when he towered over her and gripped her face harshly, his fingers dug into her cheeks that made her lips pout out like a fish.

‘I don’t _need_ to tell you anything. Now get inside!’ He snarled at her.

‘And what if I refuse?’ She asked, but it came out a little funny because of the way he was holding her cheeks.

Loki humphed and let go of her, he stormed inside and stopped just in the door. ‘You can either get inside, or take your chances outside with _them_. It’s starting to get dark.’ He looked out over the fields.

Darcy looked around, wondering what the heck he meant by _them._ But then she spotted _them._ In amongst the barley, was a bunch of glowing red eyes that suddenly appeared all around the house.

‘Oh shit.’ She quickly darted inside, relieved that Loki didn’t just shut the door on her face.

He locked it once she was in and he had the key vanish. She had heard all about Loki and his magic tricks from Thor. She took the opportunity while he wasn’t looking to look around the house. It was just like any ordinary house from back home. Mainly open planned aside from a bedroom and bathroom that were separate.

She was having a nosey in the fridge, for some reason rather glad it was full of food. Though she wasn’t entirely sure if it would be safe to eat or not. She had just closed the fridge door when Loki’s voice startled her.

‘You’re acting very calm for someone who has just been abducted.’

Darcy scowled over at him, he was leaning cockily against the wall with his arms folded over his chest. Watching her intently.

‘What do you want me to do? Run around screaming and clawing at the door? Or perhaps curl up into a ball in the corner and just cry all night?’ She flailed her arms out at her sides.

Loki’s left eyebrow shot up at her response.

‘Besides. If you were going to kill me, you’d have done it by now. You clearly have an agenda to get that glowing cube thingy back, so you need me alive.’ She pulled out a chair at the table and sat down.

‘You’re a smart girl. So far, you’ve made all the right choices. Continue to do so, and you shall be returned without so much as a scratch. Once your _heroes_ get me the tesseract.’ Loki said as he slowly walked across the room towards her.

‘Well I hate to break it to ya, but as I said down on Earth, they won’t trade me for shit.’

Loki tilted his head slightly and came to a stop at the opposite side of the table, he leaned against the back of the chair. ‘They certainly _looked_ panicked when I grabbed you. You may not have been my original target, but you were right there for the taking. So it made my job much easier but still seemed to be effective.’

Darcy’s head fell backwards and she groaned. ‘Of fucking course I wasn’t the main target. That’s typical. Even being kidnapped, I’m the wrong bloody one.’ She stood up and, in the process, pushed her chair flying back, it scraped along the floor loudly, making Loki cringe. Then she stormed off into the bedroom and slammed the door shut behind her.

 _Is she seriously pissed off because she wasn’t the intended target?_ Loki thought in complete bewilderment.


	2. Chapter 2

Darcy fell asleep for a few hours in the bedroom, but she woke in the middle of the night and cursed when she remembered where she was and what had happened. She sighed and rolled over, but her stomach rumbled. She was starving.

Even though she wasn’t sure whether it was Loki that had stocked up on food or not, she decided to take a chance and hope it wasn’t poisoned. She was stuck on this planet anyway, with no way off. She knew the Avengers wouldn’t come get her, she wasn’t worth it. So it would depend on what Loki was going to do with her when he didn’t get the tesseract. But she certainly wasn’t going to starve to death.

She slipped out of bed and went into the kitchen, it was dark but there was enough light coming in through the window from the four moons for her to see. She made her way to the fridge without trouble, the light inside said fridge helped light up the room even more.

‘Hmm… what do we have here.’ Darcy hummed to herself as she had a rummage around. ‘Ah, bingo!’ She found some cheese that looked like ordinary cheese that would be safe enough to eat. She remembered seeing some crackers in one of the cupboards earlier.

As she closed the fridge door, she let out a scream as Loki was standing right behind it. Staring down at her.

‘Fucking hell! Way to give a girl a heart attack!’ She put her hand over her heart and moved away from him to find the crackers.

‘What _are_ you doing?’ He asked, his hands behind his back as he watched her curiously. Like it wasn’t obvious what she was doing.

‘Getting something to eat. What does it look like I’m doing?’ She opened the first cupboard and hit the jackpot, a full packet of crackers. This would definitely do for now.

‘I can see that. But _why_?’ Loki asked as she sat down at the table.

‘Geez, for a God you certainly ask a lot of stupid ass questions. Why do people eat? When they’re hungry, duh!’ She rolled her eyes.

Loki narrowed his eyes at her. Not best pleased at her comment. He moved across the room and stood at the opposite side of the table from her.

‘You’ve been kidnapped. You’re not supposed to be making yourself at home and helping yourself to food.’ He grumbled.

‘Well, if you don’t want me to eat go ahead and stop me.’ Darcy shrugged as she shoved a cracker into her mouth, slightly concerned in-case he would.

Loki shook his head, grumbling he turned and walked off. That’s when Darcy noticed the sofa at the other side of the room with pillows and a blanket. She watched as he lay down and turned his back to her.

She was slightly confused. As he said, this _was_ a kidnapping. But it certainly wasn’t anything like she’d heard or expected of one. It didn’t seem like he wanted to harm her, in-fact he seemed rather harmless so far.

‘So, what’s your plan?’ She called out to him.

Loki’s jaw clenched, hearing her crunching on the crackers was bad enough but now she was trying to converse with him when he just wanted to sleep.

‘Hey! Mr kidnapper!’ She tossed a bit of cheese in his direction, but with lightning speed his hand shot up and he caught it.

He sat up and turned around to face her, not looking happy.

‘What?’ He snapped.

‘What’s your plan now? Huh? You got the wrong person, so what are you going to do?’ Darcy asked.

Loki glared at the infuriating mortal and pinched the bridge of his nose as the cheese disappeared in a haze of green from his hand. ‘I will wait until your precious Avengers make contact, to give me what I want in return for you.’

‘Well, we will be here forever then. I’ve already told you, they won’t give you anything for my return.’ 

‘I doubt that.’

‘Ah well.’ Darcy shrugged. ‘Don’t say I’ve not warned you. You’re in for a long wait.’

Loki couldn’t quite comprehend why she seemed to think so little of herself. The team would be scrambling to rescue her, since she was part of the team… Wouldn’t they?

He shook off that thought. Of course they would. She was just trying to put doubts into his mind so he would return her sooner.

‘Just go back to sleep.’ Loki grumbled and lay back down, his back to her once again.

Darcy sighed and kept eating until she was full, she didn’t ask anymore questions. Loki was glad when he heard go back into the bedroom, so he wasn’t subjected to her munching anymore.

But he kept thinking about what if she was right? If they wouldn’t come for her, then he would be stuck with a mortal to deal with and no tesseract…

-

In the morning, Darcy woke to the sun shining into the bedroom. At least that was one normal thing on this otherwise weird and very much _not_ normal planet.

Considering she’d been kidnapped, she had a rather good sleep. She felt relatively safe with Loki. Sure, he had taken her to some random planet. But she was pretty sure if he was going to kill her, he would’ve done so by now. Besides, she had heard stories about him from Thor and they weren’t _all_ bad. Mischievous, sure. But Thor did talk rather fondly of him at times.

The attack on New York hadn’t exactly been good or shown Loki in a good light, but when he escaped from the guards before being taken back to SHIELD HQ he went silent for a year. Thor and the other Avengers had been trying to find him, but he wasn’t causing any chaos so he became less and less of the main focus over time.

They were completely lying when they said they didn’t have the tesseract. Bruce and Tony were obsessed with it, studying it all the time. Thor wanted to take it back to Asgard, but they kept putting it off. Darcy wouldn’t be surprised if they sent it there now though, for safety since Loki was back on the scene.

She wandered out of the bedroom and saw Loki sitting at the table, eating breakfast. It certainly looked and smelled nicer than her midnight snack of cheese and crackers.

‘Uh… Morning?’ She said awkwardly.

Loki glanced over at her, an eyebrow up. ‘Morning.’ He said cautiously. Then watched her as she had a look for something to eat.

She decided to sit down at the table opposite him with her breakfast. Loki had a book he was reading while he ate, but he put it down when he felt her staring at him.

‘If you have something to say, get on with it.’ He drawled, narrowing his eyes at her.

‘Alrighty.’ Darcy put her spoon down and gave him all her attention. ‘What happened back when you attacked New York? Why did you do it? And why are you trying to get the tesseract back? What will you do with me, just keep me here until I die of old age?’

Loki groaned and ran a hand down his face. ‘So many questions. Maybe I would be better off killing you.’ He growled, narrowing his eyes at her.

Darcy could tell it was an empty threat. Or she certainly _hoped_ so, anyway.

‘You’ve taken me to some weird ass planet, I think I have earned the right to ask a few questions.’ She continued eating while she waited to see if he would answer her questions.

Loki sighed and sat back. ‘I will keep you here for as long as it takes, until I get what I need. And I thought it was obvious when I brought the Chitauri to Earth, I only wanted to rule your world, not destroy it.’

‘Then why bring that alien army, who _did_ destroy it? Well, part of it anyway.’ Darcy said with a mouthful of cereal.

‘Don’t talk with your mouth full.’ Loki said firmly, making Darcy laugh.

‘Sorry, Prince Loki.’ She bowed her head mockingly. ‘Or should I say, King Loki of that ice-world-place.’

Loki’s jaw clenched. ‘So Thor has told you about me.’

‘Of course. Wouldn’t shut up about you, it got pretty boring after a while.’

‘What has he told you?’ Loki folded his arms over his chest as he looked at her curiously.

‘Well. He told us that you’re an ice man, that your… _his…_ father lied to you. He also feels partly to blame for you going off the rails in such a spectacular way. But I mean, dude… When people have daddy issues, usually they just rebel and stay out late, disobey their dad for a while. But you really ranked that up a notch by killing people and blowing up New York.’

‘I do _not_ have daddy issues.’ Loki snapped.

‘Whatever.’ She shrugged. ‘Thor still thinks there’s good in you. Or he did last time he spoke about you, anyway. But to be honest, he’s been so infatuated with Jane lately he barely speaks about anyone else. And vice versa.’

‘How anyone could fall in love with that oaf is beyond me.’ Loki muttered.

‘Tell me about it. He’s such a klutz. Jane is so in love with him though, it’s sickening.’ Darcy said as she pulled a face.

A small smirk tugged on Loki’s lips.

‘So… are you going to answer my other questions?’ Darcy asked hopefully.

Loki studied her for a moment before answering.

‘No.’

He waved his hand over his dishes and they vanished, then he got up and walked away. Darcy rolled her eyes and groaned.

‘It’s going to be a looooong day.’ She sighed to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Darcy was SO bored.

And when Darcy was bored, she got talkative. Wayyy more talkative than normal.

Loki swore he was going to go mad. And it was only twenty-four hours in.

‘So what is it with those weird creepy things out there? What are they?’ Darcy asked as she popped up behind Loki while he was looking out the window. It was just getting dark again, so the red eyes were starting to appear amongst the barley.

‘Would you like to go and find out?’ Loki asked, stepping to the side and motioning over to the door.

Darcy put her arms over her chest and glared up at him. ‘I may be human, but I’m not stupid.’

Loki chuckled. ‘They are known as Greyls. They are only awake at night, when its dark. They’re small, incredibly fast creatures, six legs and razor-sharp teeth. Similar to piranhas they work together and eat away at flesh so quickly you wouldn’t even get five feet through the field before dying. Watch...’

Loki swirled his hand around and had a large piece of steak appear, he opened the door and stepped outside. Darcy waited just inside, curiously watching Loki.

Growling noises came from the Greyls and the barley started swaying rather drastically in Loki’s direction. He tossed the steak up in the air and Darcy’s eyes widened when she saw a bunch of the creatures leap up to capture the steak. Tearing it into shreds and wolfing it down before it even hit the ground.

Darcy gulped and stepped backwards into the house. Loki smirked and strolled back inside, he closed the door but didn’t bother locking it as he knew Darcy wasn’t going anywhere.

‘That is so fucked up.’ Darcy said. ‘They won’t try and get in, will they?’

‘No. They stay in long grass or similar, you’re safe in here.’

‘Well, as safe as can be with a God who seems to want to either kill humanity or rule them.’ Darcy said flippantly.

‘I do not want to kill or rule you.’ Loki grumbled and went to the kitchen. ‘I just want to swap you for the tesseract.’ He said as if it was obvious.

‘Yeah… yeah… I’ve already told you loads that it’s not going to happen.’ She shrugged.

‘You really do doubt your own worth within your team. Why?’ Loki asked curiously as he sat down at the table with something to eat.

‘ _My_ team? Pffft. I’m just Jane’s apprentice, there’s nothing exciting or fancy about that.’ Darcy sat down at the table with him once she had poured herself some cereal.

‘That still makes you part of the team.’

‘I’m really not. The only time they notice I’m missing is when they need more tea or coffee. And they just expect it, without gratitude. It’s not like I’m expecting a big song and dance for getting them a drink, but a simple thanks would be nice once in a while. They probably don’t even know I’m missing right now until their cups are empty.’ Darcy rambled and then let out a deep breath. ‘Sorry… Here I am rambling to a God that’s kidnapped me.’ She shook her head.

‘It does amaze me how you’re not scared. I suspect most mortals would’ve been begging for their life by now.’ Loki smirked.

‘As I’ve said before, there’s no point doing anything like that. It really bugs me when people in movies cry and cower, make an embarrassment of themselves by begging and doing stupid stuff to get themselves killed. It won’t get them anywhere.’ She shrugged.

‘Tell me. What would Jane be doing if I had kidnapped her?’ Loki folded his hands together and rested his chin on them, looking at her intently.

‘Trying to work a way off this planet, using her smart-ass brain. And/or she would likely try attacking you if she was feeling feisty.’

‘Why haven’t you tried attacking me yet?’ Loki asked.

‘Because I know I’d have no chance. I wouldn’t even be able to take Stark down without his suit, never mind a God.’ Darcy laughed at the thought. ‘You’d be able to knock me out with your pinkie.’

Loki chuckled. ‘Perhaps it’s Jane that should be the apprentice, you seem to be making all the smart moves in this situation.’ Loki said, amused.

Darcy smirked. ‘Try telling her that.’

‘Tell her yourself when you get back.’ Loki suggested.

‘You obviously don’t know Jane. She won’t listen.’

‘Must be worth a try, tell her you’re worth more than just fetching drinks. Surely?’ Loki asked.

‘Trust me. You don’t even know my name. I’m just some _mortal_ that you picked up instead of Jane. You don’t know anything about our working relationship.’ Darcy scoffed.

Loki raised an eyebrow at her as he stood up. He put his dishes into the sink then headed to the bathroom.

‘Don’t think so little of yourself… _Darcy_.’

Darcy paused with her spoon halfway to her mouth. She looked over in the direction of the bathroom as the door closed, she was totally surprised... But oddly, she was secretly pleased.

-

It was the middle of the night, Darcy woke up in the early hours when her stomach started rumbling. Heck, she was always hungry.

After slipping out of bed, she was halfway to the fridge when she stopped dead at a weird muttering noise. She looked over towards the sofa where Loki slept and was surprised to see him sitting on the floor, crossed legged. There was a weird haze around him, his eyes were closed and he was talking quietly to someone. But there was no one else here…

Darcy took hesitant steps towards him. He seemed very focused, calm and collected. She wasn’t sure if it was some weird voodoo shit or not, but she decided against disturbing him right now.

Going back to settling her rumbling stomach, she had some more cheese and crackers while she watched Loki in his weird trance.

After a while, she noticed Loki getting more antsy and angrier with his tone. What he said wasn’t making much sense to her. He kept saying he would get it, he just needed more time. Darcy noticed that he seemed to sound slightly desperate, a little worried too, actually.

Then he suddenly cried out in pain and the side of his face looked like it was burning as he hissed. Darcy panicked and ran over to him with her glass of water and she threw it over his face.

He opened his eyes wide and glared at her, mouth open in shock. His eyes were a dark colour, but they slowly faded back to normal. Darcy had frozen, staring at him in shock.

‘What the hell do you think you are doing?’ He growled, slowly rising up to his feet.

‘It looked like your face was on fire!’ Darcy said as she flailed her hands about.

Loki narrowed his eyes at her. ‘But why help me?’

‘Why wouldn’t I? You’re my only chance out of this place, off this planet. That won’t happen if you go up in flames. _Duh_!’ She rolled her eyes and made her way back to the kitchen.

Loki was slightly baffled. He ran his hand down his face and sighed, he used his Seidr to dry his face. He walked over towards her while she put the glass in the sink.

‘I wouldn’t go up in flames.’ He drawled.

‘Well how was I supposed to know you wouldn’t? You haven’t told me anything. What even was that, what you were doing?’ Darcy put her hands on her hips and turned back around to face him.

‘It doesn’t matter what I was doing. Go back to bed.’ Loki grumbled.

Darcy realised she’d touched a nerve. So she didn’t push her luck and disappeared back into the bedroom.

Loki went over to the window to look out, he pinched the bridge of his nose. Things were getting bad, he was running out of time to get the tesseract back. He could’ve sworn that he would’ve heard from Thor by now with some bargaining tactic. But there was absolutely nothing from the stars yet.


	4. Chapter 4

‘You are going to leave us with nothing to eat at this rate if you keep eating so much.’

Darcy glanced over the table at Loki, a chocolate digestive stuffed in her mouth. ‘You’ll just need to get us more then.’ She said with a mouthful.

Loki rolled his eyes with a sigh.

‘You could never be royalty, that’s for sure.’ He drawled.

She snorted at that. ‘Oh hell no. Dressing nicely all the time, having to make super important decisions? No thanks!’

‘It does have its perks.’ Loki said.

‘Like what? Did you enjoy growing up as a Prince?’

‘It wasn’t bad. People respected me, _mostly_ anyway. It gained me some nice favours.’ Loki shrugged.

‘But you’d have rather been King, right?’ Darcy finished the last biscuit then put her head down on the table, looking at him curiously.

Loki folded his arms over his chest and leaned back, eyeing her up carefully. Deciding whether to continue on this path of discussion. ‘Yes and no.’

Darcy raised an eyebrow. ‘Expand.’

‘Being King would’ve meant that I could make the rules. Everyone would’ve had to obey me without question. I could do whatever I want, whenever I want. However, being King also brings a _lot_ of responsibility. I didn’t want that, I just wanted to be equal to Thor, to have grown up with the same hope that Thor had of one day perhaps becoming King. But it was always obvious to me that I was never going to be King. Odin didn’t even try to sugar coat it.’

‘So… Why did you want to rule Earth then? If there’s a lot of responsibility.’ Darcy raised her head up a bit.

Loki wasn’t sure why he had let his guard down around this mortal. But he found himself sharing more than he thought he ever would with another.

‘Ruling Midgard would be a lot easier than Asgard. It wouldn’t have taken much to get you all worshipping me.’ He grinned cockily.

‘Oh yeah? What would you have done?’ Darcy was keen to hear this.

‘Well for a start, you all fight against one another. Surely joining forces to fend off enemies from other realms would make more sense. Secondly, I would put a stop to all the hierarchy you have going on. None of you are above another. I am, because I’m a God. Third, I would be able to put a stop to some of the measly diseases you have going around. And lastly, you do have some incredible castles that would make a nice home.’ He grinned cheekily, actually making Darcy laugh.

‘Ok, I can’t deny that would all solve a lot of our problems. But bringing an alien army in to destroy one of the main cities of the world was not the best way to go about it. Fear and murder is not a good way to get our attention. Well, not the _right_ kind of attention.’ Darcy said.

‘You all kill each other on a daily basis. Wars go on to try and establish rulers and order.’ Loki said with a frown.

‘Yeah… But like, that’s not good. If we had one ruler, as you suggest, that would make sense. But the way to do that isn’t by wars and death. Or we would’ve solved all issues by now. If anything, it just makes the world more divided.’

Loki took in her words and folded his arms over as he sat back.

‘However, if you don’t get me some fresh clean clothes, then _we_ are going to have a problem here of our own.’ Darcy pushed her chair back and as it scraped along the floor, Loki cringed. He hated when she did that.

And she did that a lot.

‘I’ll start a war that will end all wars!’ She warned him.

A small smirk tugged on Loki’s lips. ‘I thought you knew not to try and fight me?’ He raised an eyebrow at her.

‘Ah, yes. But never underestimate a girl that needs fresh clothes. I could just raise my armpits right now and the smell alone would kill you.’ She said confidently as she strolled off to the bedroom. ‘There better be clean clothes for me on the bed when I come out of the shower!’ She shouted through to him.

Loki chuckled to himself. She amused him, that was for sure. A breath of fresh air in comparison to many other Midgardians he had met.

He decided to save himself from Darcy’s wrath though, and conjured up some clean clothes for her. But the underwear he’d chosen wasn’t exactly to her taste…

‘LOKI!’ She yelled at him.

‘What?’ Loki called through to the bedroom, standing just outside.

‘You can’t be serious with this ridiculous underwear.’ Darcy called out.

‘What’s wrong with it?’ Loki smirked.

Darcy grumbled, she could tell he was smirking. She could hear it in his voice.

‘For a start, it’s green and has your name on it.’

‘What’s wrong with green?’

‘Everything.’ Darcy huffed.

‘Come now. Green is a brilliant colour.’

‘It’s a thong. Loki. You’ve given me a damn thong. I want some proper knickers.’ She opened the door slightly and tossed said thong at him, aiming at his head but they landed on his shoulder instead.

He peeled them from his shoulder and had them change into something more appropriate. Then he held them just inside the bedroom.

Darcy just saw his long arm appear, holding a better pair of knickers. ‘Will these suffice?’

‘Yes! That’s better.’ Darcy snatched them from him and got dressed.

At least he got the rest of the clothes right. Comfy pair of jeans, cosy socks and a nice jumper. It was nice to wear something clean again, after wearing the same for god knows how long. Darcy was kind of losing track of time here.

She emerged from the bedroom with her old clothes, she was going to give them a wash in the sink. But she almost bumped right into Loki as he was still hovering outside the door.

‘What are you doing?’ She asked, looking up at him.

‘What are _you_ doing?’ He countered, folding his arms over his chest and looking down at her in amusement.

‘I’m just gonna wash these. And I asked first.’

‘I was just waiting to make sure you were happy with your new clothes.’ He smiled.

‘Yeah… Thanks!’ Darcy smiled back at him then carried on to the kitchen to get her clothes washed.

She noticed he seemed to be loitering about behind her. She could feel his eyes on her. So, turning around she narrowed her eyes at him. ‘It would last longer if you took a picture!’

Loki frowned. ‘What?’

‘Never mind.’ She sighed. ‘You’re acting weird.’

‘I need to go out… for a while. I shouldn’t be too long.’ He didn’t seem pleased about needing to leave, but Darcy wasn’t going to prise on the matter of where he was going.

‘Alright.’ She said as she went back to washing her clothes.

Loki left not long after. Darcy watched him leave in the spaceship. She was curious with the fact he had left the key in the door, clearly not expecting her to run away. Not that there _was_ anywhere she could go.

She wanted a bit of fresh air though, so she did step outside. But she didn’t go near the barley, knowing those creatures lived in there. Even if it was daylight. So she sat on the step at the door, enjoying the heat from the four suns upon her face.

Darcy wasn’t sure how long had passed, but she fell asleep. When she woke, it was starting to get dark. The barley started swaying in the breeze… But there was no breeze. She felt a shiver of fear run down her spine when red eyes started to appear, so she quickly scrambled back inside and locked the door.

Loki wasn’t back yet, which was a bit unsettling. He said he wasn’t going to be long…


	5. Chapter 5

When Loki returned, it was the middle of the night. He was confused to see that it looked like all the lights were on in the house, it was like the Blackpool Illuminations.

He got out of the ship and had to blast a few creatures away from around the house. More of them ran scurrying back into the barley, eyes glaring at him. He frowned, that wasn’t so good if they had emerged from the barley.

Trying the door, he found it locked. He tried knocking, but Darcy didn’t answer. Using his Seidr he had the door unlock, as he stepped inside and shut the door behind him, he found Darcy leaping out from the side and she started hitting him. But it barely felt like a cat pawing at his arm.

‘You bastard! You left me here _all alone_!’ She snarled angrily as she kept hitting him.

‘I wasn’t long, I told you I had to nip out.’ He said, amused at the tiny mortal trying to hurt him.

‘IT’S DARK! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN’T BE LONG! THOSE CREEPY ASS MONSTERS WERE TRYING TO GET IN!’ Darcy screeched at him.

Loki could hear some genuine fear within her voice too. He grabbed her wrists tightly and stopped her from hitting him.

‘Well, well, well. The brave, and seemingly fearless, Darcy does in-fact get scared?’ He smirked.

‘Of fucking course I was scared! You left me here all alone for bloody ages and without you I’d have no way of getting anymore food or off this planet.’

Loki was rather impressed that she admitted she was scared.

‘I _may_ have forgot that time on this planet goes slower than anywhere else… so while I was only away for two of your mortal hours, it was a lot longer to you.’ He said sheepishly and let go of her wrists, glad when she didn’t try hitting him again. ‘I apologise for that, Darcy. It also makes sense why the Greyls came closer, they thrive on fear so will have picked up on that.’

Darcy’s mouth fell open, she couldn’t believe it. ‘Un-fucking believable. NOW he tells me all the important shit!’ She turned around and started walking away from him, throwing her hands up in the air.

-

‘What exactly is that?’

‘What is what?’ Loki asked, looking over at Darcy with a frown.

She was at the table, Loki had just been sitting crossed legged on the floor again. He seemed like he had been in a trance again.

‘When you go into that weird trance. Last time your face looked like it was going to burn off.’

Loki sighed and rolled his eyes. ‘You wouldn’t understand.’

‘Try me.’

His jaw clenched as he stood and made his way over towards her. He sat down opposite her and clasped his hands together as he stared at her.

‘Do you really want to know?’ He asked.

‘I wouldn’t have asked otherwise.’ Darcy snarked.

Loki sighed. ‘Alright then. If you must know, I am trying to get the tesseract back for Thanos so he doesn’t snap my neck in half. When I go into those ‘trances’ as you call it, I am communicating with one of his _minions._ My supposed handler. Thanos is apparently getting antsy, impatient. I fear that if your team doesn’t hurry up, I will be out of time.’

Darcy’s mouth fell open, Loki could almost see her tonsils.

‘I… I had no idea. Dude, I thought you just wanted it for yourself, not because your life was in danger!’

‘Well, now you know.’ Loki shrugged.

He watched her carefully when she got up from her chair and walked over to Loki, she put her arms around him and actually hugged him. He froze on the spot, confused at her affection as she put her cheek on top of his head.

‘You poor thing. Having to make do with me. You’ve got no chance of getting the tesseract through me.’

Loki frowned, but still didn’t move. Why was this mortal hugging him?

She let go and stood up straight, tapping her lower lip she had an idea.

‘Look. I don’t believe you want to hurt me, I know you’d have done it by now.’ She started pacing back and fore. ‘But the Avengers won’t swap me for the tesseract, that’s for certain. I’m sure if Thor knew that the purple grape was still threatening you, he would see your side of it.’

Loki’s lips tugged into a smirk at her nickname for Thanos. ‘You know of Thanos?’

‘Yep. Thor explained he was the reason behind you attacking New York. But none of us had any idea that he still had control over you.’

‘He doesn’t.’ Loki snapped.

Darcy stopped pacing and folded her arms over her chest. ‘He clearly does. He’s threatened your life, that’s the highest level of control.’

Loki narrowed his eyes at her. But he realised that she was right…

‘You told me not to think so little of myself. But I think you should take your own advice. You said you’ve always felt like you were in Thor’s shadow. Why not change that, show people _who_ you truly are. That you don’t do what other people tell you. Don’t let Thanos scare you into doing something you don’t want to do.’

Loki tilted his head slightly, thinking hard. ‘There is just one problem. Thanos and his people are far too powerful, they would find me. Eventually. No matter where I go. And as strong as you may think I am, I would not be able to defeat them alone.’

‘So, don’t fight them alone.’ Darcy said, hands on her hips.

‘Who, pray tell, do you suggest would help me?’

A big smile spread across her face.

‘No… No, no, no.’ He wagged his finger at her and abruptly stood, walking away from her. ‘I know what you’re thinking.’

Darcy followed him. ‘Come on! I know you don’t think much of them, but they managed to kick your ass and all those aliens. I’m sure together, they could help protect you and fight off Thanos.’

Loki walked over to the window and stood there, staring out. Hands balled into fists at his side. He saw Darcy’s reflection pop out from behind him.

‘You know it makes sense, Loki.’

‘They would never help me anyway. They will just lock me up. Or worse, send me back to Asgard.’

‘Not if you hand yourself in voluntarily. Explain to them what happened. Tell them about a bigger threat than you to Earth! Hell, if you get Thanos off your back then maybe, just maybe, you could show Earth your nicer side. Get some of us _mortals_ on side and we might just elect you for president or something.’ Darcy said, clutching at straws now.

Loki raised an eyebrow and turned to face her.

‘That could happen?’

‘Sure.’ She shrugged. ‘I mean, surely you couldn’t do worse than our current president.’

‘They will never believe me.’ Loki shook his head.

He hadn’t wanted to admit it before, but he truly was stuck. He didn’t want to be under Thanos’ rule. He never did in the first place. But the thought of grovelling to the Avengers for help made him feel sick. And Darcy knew that, she could tell. 

‘Don’t think of it as asking them for help. Think of it as… trying a new tactic.’

‘Expand.’ Loki folded his arms over his chest.

‘Think about it. How annoyed would Thor be if you were able to do things he can’t. If you end up gaining a fan base on Earth, for helping people. Redeeming yourself.’ Darcy started getting excited at the thought as she talked. ‘You could become the favourite Avenger! It would be easy. You have the brains, unlike Thor. You have the built-in strength, unlike Stark who has to wear a suit for that. You’ve got agility and grace, unlike Bruce. Then there’s all your magic-ey stuff. The whole package!’

Loki grinned cockily and nodded. ‘Well, that is true. It wouldn’t take long for mortals to see I am their best hope.’

‘Exactly. And you’d have the back up of the others if Thanos does come looking for you.’ Darcy put her hands behind her back and crossed her fingers, hoping all this sweet talking would work.

Sure, she wanted to go back home. She knew convincing Loki to hand himself in was likely her only hope, as she knew for a fact they wouldn’t come and rescue her. They didn’t even know where she was. But there was a part of her too that genuinely wanted to help Loki. Even though he had kidnapped her, he hadn’t been mean to her. She’d seen an oddly vulnerable side to him and she felt that, for some weird reason, he understood her. He could’ve been mean to her, belittled her. He didn’t know her and had no obligation to her either. But he had been rather kind and supportive.

‘You certainly know how to stroke a God’s ego. I know _exactly_ what you’re doing, Darcy.’ Loki said, eyeing her carefully. But he smiled. ‘But it’s also all true. However, as soon as I get off the ship they will lock me up, like I said.’

‘Maybe at first, but then you can talk to them. Besides, I’ll have your back.’ She smiled genuinely up at him.

‘And why would _you_ help _me_?’

‘Because you’re the first person to not see so little in me.’

Loki felt a slight kick to the gut. He could relate to that, a lot.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. ‘This is a ridiculous idea.’

‘But a brilliant idea.’ Darcy countered.

‘I really hope I’m not going to regret this.’


	6. Chapter 6

Darcy woke up to the sound of scratching at her window. She opened her eyes and rolled over, but she really wished she hadn’t.

There were two pairs of red eyes staring in at her.

She let out a blood curdling scream. Suddenly the bedroom door burst open and the light flickered on, the red eyes disappearing.

‘What is the screaming about?’ Loki drawled, looking sleepy.

Darcy looked over at him, eyes wide. Her heart was racing like crazy.

‘Those damn monsters were at the window trying to get in!’ She sat up and pulled her blanket tightly around her for security.

‘They know you fear them now.’ Loki said as he leaned against the door, folding his arms over his chest.

‘Ugh. Can’t we just leave?’ Darcy huffed.

‘Not till morning. Just go back to sleep. They can’t get in.’

‘No but their horrible glowing eyes can see in because you skimped on getting some curtains or blinds.’ Darcy pointed to the window.

Loki rolled his eyes and with his Seidr had some curtains appear.

‘Could’ve done that the first night.’ Darcy said as she threw her hands up in the air. ‘But they were scratching on it. Got anything to sound proof the window?’

A smirk spread across Loki’s face. ‘Nope. But I know how to keep them away, I will sit on guard while you sleep.’ He pulled a chair from the corner of the room and placed it near the window, then sat down.

‘Uh… Like that’s not going to be creepy.’

‘Go to sleep, Darcy.’ Loki said firmly as he put his head back and closed his eyes.

Darcy lay back down with a huff. But she wasn’t going to lie, it did make her feel a little better. The Greyls didn’t come back to the window, not that she heard any, anyway.

When she woke up in the morning, she stretched and noticed Loki was gone. But the bedroom door was open. After getting dressed, she wandered out to find him eating breakfast.

‘Hurry up and eat. Then we will get going.’ He said in a rather clipped tone, sliding a bowl of cereal across the table towards her.

‘You feeling alright?’ Darcy asked as she sat down.

‘Aside from the fact that I am about to hand myself over to that despicable team of imbeciles and the fact you were snoring like a congested donkey all night... I am feeling just peachy.’ He grinned sarcastically at her.

‘A congested… are you for real? I do not snore!’

‘I beg to differ.’ Loki scoffed.

Darcy scowled at him and started shoving her cereal into her mouth angrily. Amusing Loki greatly.

But Darcy could tell that Loki was nervous this morning. Maybe even scared, not that he would ever admit it. She was glad to be going home, although it hadn’t exactly been _horrible_ being stuck here with Loki. At least he would actually listen to her when she talked.

‘Are you coming?’ Loki asked, snapping his fingers to get her attention as he stood by the door.

‘Yeah, yeah.’ She nodded and made her way over to him.

He grinned and folded his arms over his chest. ‘Are you having second thoughts? Could it be that you’ve actually come to like it here?’

‘Get stuffed.’ She pushed at his chest and barged past him outside, but she stopped dead at the top step when she remembered about the Greyls.

‘Tell me, was it my chess lessons that won you over?’ He asked cockily as he shut the door behind them.

Darcy rolled her eyes. ‘Yeah, cause I totally loved them.’

‘Don’t lie, I know you did.’ Loki poked her arm, making Darcy smile a bit.

‘Come on, let’s just go.’ She whined.

Loki had managed to coax her to play a few games with him. After he had taught her how to play properly anyway. He’d opened up how it was one of his favourite past times with Frigga. He spoke rather fondly of her, it made Darcy smile that there was at least one person in his life who he seemed to care about.

Darcy hesitated going down the steps when Loki made towards the spaceship. He stopped and turned to her. ‘Come on. The Greyls won’t come out, I promise.’

For some reason, she knew the God of mischief and lies wasn’t lying this time.

So she followed closely behind him to the ship. She felt some relief when she got on board and the ship doors closed.

Loki went to the front of the ship and sat down. Darcy wandered towards him and noticed the dead looking alien. She crept closer for a better look, but then suddenly a green haze passed over it and it sat up straight, seemingly alive as it started the ship.

‘Woah! What the hell!’ Darcy gasped and stumbled backwards a little.

Loki acted like it was a daily occurrence. He turned and looked at Darcy with an eyebrow up. ‘What?’

‘That! It was dead!’ She pointed at the alien.

Loki looked to the alien, then back at Darcy in amusement. ‘It is. Well, sort of.’ He shrugged. ‘I bring it to life just enough to start up the ship and keep it going. Unfortunately, it is needed. It’s a Chitauri.’

‘So it _is_ one of those things that you brought to New York… Is it dangerous?’ Darcy took a tentative step closer.

‘About as dangerous as you are when sleeping.’ Loki turned around to face the front of the ship again, so didn’t see the hard glare from Darcy. ‘You best take a seat. Or hold on to something.’ He said flippantly as the engines whirred to life.

She sat down on the bench along the side of the ship, near Loki. There was a strap she assumed was a seatbelt, but couldn’t find anywhere to clip it in. So she just wrapped it around her wrist for something to hold on to.

The ride was more pleasant this time, considering she wasn’t as scared or on edge. Knowing she was going home.

‘So what mortal delights do I have to look forward to?’ Loki asked once the ship was on auto-pilot. He spun around to look at Darcy.

She laughed at the way his cape flayed out as he turned. He had gone all out in his full armour for this surrender of himself.

‘Well… Thor is obsessed with pop tarts. But honestly, they’re not that great. Jaffa cakes are where its at.’

‘Jaffa cakes?’ Loki raised en eyebrow.

‘People often argue if they are a cake or a biscuit. But they’re delicious. It’s like a spongy base with orange jelly stuff in the middle and chocolate on top. SO good.’

‘Surely they are a cake if that’s in the name?’ Loki titled his head slightly.

‘Exactly! That’s what I say. They are biscuit size cakes. But the others say they’re biscuits.’ She sighed.

‘Well count me on your team for that battle.’ He chuckled.

It didn’t take overly long for them to reach Earth. Darcy was surprised how quickly it took them to return.

As soon as they came in to land at The Avengers base Darcy saw the team were all congregated outside as she peeped out of the window. The alarms were blaring announcing an unknown space ship.

‘See? I told you they wouldn’t have bothered looking for me. They’re all there by the looks of it, not even out searching.’ Darcy said.

‘Well, time is different where we were. It’s only been three days since I took you. Likely they are still planning what to do.’ Loki said with a shrug.

Darcy’s mouth fell open. ‘Are you fucking kidding me? I’ve spent over three WEEKS up there on some weird ass planet while down here it’s just been three DAYS?’ She screeched and hit him on the shoulder.

‘Indeed.’ He chuckled.

As they landed, the Avengers all assembled. Looking very worried.

The Chitauri hunched down over the controls as soon as they landed, the ship went quiet as it shut down. Loki opened the door and walked out, his hands up in the air when the Avengers all poised, ready to attack.

‘Where is Darcy?’ Steve called out.

Loki stopped at the bottom of the ramp of the ship. He smirked and looked over his shoulder.

Darcy came strolling down behind him, waving awkwardly at the team.

‘Uh, hey guys… I’m back!’

The team all looked at each other, utterly confused and stunned.


	7. Chapter 7

Darcy groaned and put her head down on the table.

‘I’m telling you, he didn’t hurt me!’ She said for the millionth time.

Fury, Thor, Jane, Stark and Natasha were all in the room with her. Trying to get information.

‘Have you even talked to Loki yet?’ She looked up at them. They were all standing at the other side of the large table, watching her.

‘He won’t say a word. Says he will only speak to you.’ Natasha said.

‘Has he got you under mind control?’ Jane asked, walking around the table to look closely at Darcy’s eyes.

‘Mind control? Fuck no.’ Darcy pushed her hand away when she had reached out towards her.

‘You can’t seriously be telling us that Loki kidnapped you, held you hostage for three days and’

‘Weeks!’ Darcy interrupted.

‘What?’ Fury narrowed his eye at her.

‘It was three weeks up there, on whatever planet we were on. Not just three days. And to finish what you were going to ask, no. He did NOT hurt me. I swear!’ She was getting annoyed that no one would believe her. ‘The worst he did was feed me too much, I swear I’ve put on a few pounds.’ She said as she looked down at her stomach and gave it a pat.

‘Why did he bring you back? What’s his plan?’ Stark asked.

‘He doesn’t have one! We talked, a lot. He wants to make amends for what he did. Thor, you said yourself he was under Thanos’ control. Well, he still is… _Was_. Thanos is still after him for the tesseract or he will kill him. I told him to come here, then if Thanos comes looking at least he will have you lot as back up.’ Darcy shrugged.

Fury pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head in despair.

‘We need to hear it from Loki himself. Darcy, go with Natasha and Thor. See if you can get any sense out of him.’

Darcy headed down to the cells where Loki was being kept. She was a little sad to see him stuck in a huge glass prison, with nothing in there but a bench and a small private cubicle in the back corner for a toilet.

Loki was pacing back and fore, but he stopped when he saw Darcy.

‘Hey, Loki.’ Darcy smiled at him and walked right over to the cell.

‘Careful, Darcy.’ Natasha said.

Darcy rolled her eyes. ‘What, do you think he’s going to kidnap me again? Take me back to that weird planet and feed me?’

Loki smirked.

Natasha didn’t look too pleased though. She folded her arms over his chest and glared at both Darcy and Loki.

‘Darcy says that Thanos is still after you. Making you get the tesseract to him.’ Thor said.

Loki didn’t look at Thor though, he just kept his eyes on Darcy and walked to the front of his prison. ‘Hello, Darcy. Tell me, have you had any Jaffa cakes since getting home?’ He grinned.

Darcy laughed. ‘Not yet. Been too busy being interrogated.’ She turned to look at the other two, then looked back at Loki. ‘Just… Play nice?’ She begged him.

Loki stood up straight and glanced over at Thor.

‘Well, brother. Is it true?’ Thor asked, getting irritated.

Loki held his finger up. ‘Not your brother.’

‘Loki.’ Darcy warned, glaring at him.

‘Alright, alright. Yes, it’s true. The great and powerful God of Mischief is under threat from a stronger being.’ Loki said as he flailed his arms out at the side and then started pacing again.

‘So why did you take Darcy?’ Natasha asked.

‘Because I knew she would be the only one out of the lot of you that would be able to give me an intellectual conversation.’ He said casually.

Darcy grinned like the Cheshire cat and pointed at herself, looking to Natasha and Thor as she mouthed ‘ _Me?’_. But they still didn’t look too amused.

‘Loki, stop fooling around.’ Thor warned.

‘What? You asked a question and I gave the answer.’

Darcy was amused at what was going on. She leaned against the glass and just watched. She sure wished she had some popcorn though.

‘Answer me properly, why did you take Darcy?’ Thor dropped Mjolnir to the ground, making the floor shake.

Loki rolled his eyes. ‘As I said. Good conversation. And I had hoped you would’ve given me the tesseract in return for her. So I could get Thanos off my back.’

‘Do you really think Thanos will stop at getting the tesseract? Loki, I know you’re anything but a fool. Surely you must see that he wouldn’t give you your freedom.’ Thor said in a softer tone, stepping a little closer.

Loki’s jaw clenched. ‘No… Now tell me, have I wasted my time by handing myself in? Or are you going to go running to your Dad?’

-

‘What do we do now?’ Natasha asked the team when they were all called in to have a meeting with Fury, minus Darcy.

‘Keep him under supervision for a while, see if we can get more information out of him.’ Fury said, then looked to Thor. ‘Thor, can you take him back to Asgard?’

Thor shook his head. ‘Not if Thanos is after him. I can’t risk drawing Thanos there, putting our people at risk.’

‘So we might have Thanos coming to Earth. To _our_ people… Great.’ Bruce sighed.

‘That’s maybe not a bad idea.’ Tony said, tapping his lower lip while he was in thought.

‘What do you mean?’ Clint asked.

‘If we draw Thanos here, we can take him out once and for all. Perhaps if we give Loki what he wants, make him think he’s doing good and let him help out on some missions.’ Tony shrugged. ‘Once he’s proven himself, that is. And if he gets in the news, _evil villain turned superhero_ , then Thanos will know where he is.’

‘You mean we use him like bait?’ Thor asked.

‘Exactly. Then you can take him back to Asgard, do whatever you want with him.’ Tony grinned.

The team didn’t look entirely convinced.

‘I’m not so sure about using my brother as a pawn.’ Thor grumbled.

‘Think of it as, we are doing him a favour. So he’s doing us a favour in return.’ Tony said and patted Thor on the shoulder.

‘We need to make sure he’s not dangerous first, before we let him loose in here.’ Steve said.

‘How do we do that? He might vanish as soon as we let him out.’ Natasha said.

‘He handed himself in, I doubt he will do that.’ Said Bruce.

‘True.’ Clint shrugged.

‘Since he and Darcy seem to be getting along rather well, we should get her to keep an eye on him.’ Tony suggested.

‘That’s not a bad idea.’ Fury nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

The team decided within twenty-four hours that there was no reason to keep Loki locked up. They knew they weren’t going to get any other information out of him. And Darcy kept going on at them for having him locked up like a criminal.

‘He _is_ a criminal, Darcy. Or have you forgotten?’ Steve said.

‘No, I haven’t forgotten. But he’s not _right now.’_ She said as she stuffed a Jaffa cake in her mouth.

Tony rolled his eyes. ‘Just tell her.’

‘Tell me what?’ Darcy asked with her mouth full.

-

‘I can’t believe this is happening.’ Darcy shook her head as she walked towards Loki in his cell.

He looked up and smirked when he saw her. ‘To what do I owe the pleasure?’ He stood up and walked over towards her.

‘Apparently, you’re allowed out of your cell.’ She shrugged and went over to the control panel, putting in the code that Stark had given her, making a glass panel at the front slide open.

‘So soon? What’s the catch?’ He frowned, stepping out cautiously.

‘Well, I am supposed to be your _babysitter_. Keep you out of trouble. But let’s face it, that’s not gonna happen.’ Darcy put her hands on her hips and watched as he strolled towards her.

‘Why not?’ He frowned, stopping right on front of her.

‘You can just _poof_ away whenever you want. Like I’d be able to stop you.’ She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, making Loki smirk. ‘And second, I don’t really care what you do. As long as you don’t kill anyone. Besides, I think having you around the Avengers will liven things up around here.’ She shrugged.

Loki rolled his shoulders and looked around with a big smirk. ‘Well, I can most definitely make things more interesting around here.’

‘Glad to hear it.’ Darcy started walking to the door. ‘Just don’t blow the place up, ok?’

‘I make no promises.’ He chuckled and quickly followed her.

‘Well, make sure I get some warning beforehand.’

Darcy walked into the lounge and stopped when the team all ceased talking between them and turned to face her. Eyes widening when Loki strutted in and stood right behind her, towering over her.

‘Well then…’ Loki looked around, grinning wickedly. Everyone felt uneasy. But then rolled their eyes with what he came out with. ‘Where’s the Jaffa cakes?’

Darcy snorted and motioned for him to follow her to the kitchen.

‘They are suspicious of me.’ Loki said flatly as he sat down at the island counter, while Darcy raided the cupboards.

‘Well, yeah. They will be. Can you blame them though?’ She looked over her shoulder at him briefly.

‘I suppose not.’ Loki sighed, looking around, taking in the place.

‘They’ll get used to you. Just bore them with your chess knowledge.’ She teased.

‘Stop pretending you didn’t enjoy it.’

‘Yeah, because it was totally the best time of my life. Chess is even better than sex... Aha, yes!’ She finally found what she was looking for.

‘Chess is like exercise for the brain. And some would say that sex _is_ a form of exercise, so therefore chess is like sex for the brain.’ Loki said.

‘Pfft. Don’t make it weird and confusing. Besides, I can’t just lie there during exercise, so I beg to differ.’ Darcy slid a packet of Jaffa cakes across the counter towards him.

‘Doesn’t sound like you’ve had very fun sex in that case.’ Loki commented as he cautiously picked up the packet, opening them slowly as if they were going to explode.

‘These look… interesting.’ He examined one closely.

Darcy walked around the counter and sat down next to him, grabbing one too. ‘They taste amazing. Just try it.’

Natasha, Steve, Thor and Jane wandered to the kitchen, to make sure Loki wasn’t going to try any funny business. They were all at the door, peeping in. They couldn’t quite hear what Loki and Darcy were conversing about.

‘This is weird.’ Jane whispered.

‘What are they doing?’ Steve asked, confused.

‘Just eating Jaffa cakes.’ Natasha said.

‘Yeah… but why? Why is she so calm around him?’ Steve said.

‘Well, if you think about it. They’ve spent a lot of time together. Just the two of them. Loki didn’t hurt her, so she has no reason to fear him. And I know my brother can be… difficult.’

‘That’s an understatement.’ Jane scoffed.

‘But he does have a good side, too. Perhaps Darcy sees that in him.’ Thor continued, ignoring his girlfriend’s remark.

But they all panicked and went running into the kitchen when Loki suddenly grabbed Darcy and vanished right on front of their eyes.

‘SHIT!’ Natasha gasped, she was about to raise the alarm when there was laughter from behind them.

The four turned around, surprised to see Loki and Darcy behind them.

‘Ah, you still fall for that trick, Thor.’ Loki smirked. ‘We could hear you, you know. You’re not exactly quiet.’

Jane sighed and rolled her eyes. ‘Darcy, come on. I have work to do in the lab.’

‘So… Why do you need me?’ Darcy asked, folding her arms over her chest.

‘Because you’re my assistant.’ Jane said matter of factly.

‘You mean you just need someone to get you coffee and snacks.’

‘Darcy.’ Jane grumbled.

‘I thought that Darcy’s job right now was to keep an eye on me?’ Loki asked innocently, putting his hands behind his back. ‘I mean, I certainly wouldn’t mind looking around on my own. Picking out my room.’

‘NO!’ Natasha and Steve said at the same time.

‘Fury gave you a job, Darcy… Jane, you’ll need to do without her for now.’ Steve said, making the decision.

Darcy was internally celebrating. At least babysitting Loki would be _far_ more interesting than fetching coffee for Jane, that would be left to go cold so she would just be constantly running back and fore from the lab to the kitchen all bloody day.

‘So… I better go show Loki his new living arrangements then.’ Darcy said and pointed to the door, then quickly made her escape.

Loki just had a grin plastered on his face as he followed her out.

‘Is it just me, or does she seem happy with her new job?’ Thor asked, looking at the others.

They just shook their heads and left Thor in the kitchen, looking slightly baffled.


	9. Chapter 9

Clint was half asleep as he made his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He got his glass and was heading back to his room when he passed by the lounge. But he noticed a light was on.

He slowly walked in, confused at the sight he saw. He wasn’t even sure if he was dreaming or not.

Loki and Darcy were sitting on bean bags at the coffee table, playing chess. And it was one in the morning.

‘Hey Clint.’ Darcy waved over at him.

Clint raised his hand and frowned, not sure what to make of the situation. He decided his best bet was to just go back to bed. Get back to sleep… Yeah. Surely he was dreaming.

Darcy and Loki laughed as he strolled off, muttering to himself.

‘You didn’t tell me there were zombies here.’ Loki grinned.

‘You get all sorts here.’ Darcy shrugged, eyeing up the board to decide on her next move.

They couldn’t sleep, hence why they were up so late. Being on another planet had messed up Darcy’s sleeping pattern. Loki didn’t really have a sleeping pattern in the first place, he just slept whenever he wanted. Day or night.

But when he’d found Darcy lounging around, he had sweet talked her into playing a game of chess. He was secretly pleased when she didn’t put up much of an argument.

‘So what do you think of your new home?’ Darcy asked after she made her move.

Loki pursed his lips for a moment before answering. ‘Well, it’s no palace. But it will do for now. The company is alright, I suppose.’ He smirked, knocking one of her pieces out.

‘ _The company is alright?_ You’re such an ass!’ Darcy huffed, quickly making her next move too.

‘You’re getting better at this. Thinking faster.’ Loki commented.

‘I just want to get it over with.’ Darcy leaned back and put her arms over her chest.

‘Of course you do.’ Loki chuckled.

They finally went to their rooms and got some sleep at three in the morning.

-

When Darcy eventually made her way out of her room the following day, it was after lunch time and she was on the hunt for food.

Clint, Natasha and Bruce were in the kitchen.

‘Finally, she rises!’ Natasha said with a slight smirk.

‘What? Nobody usually complains when I sleep in.’ Darcy said as she filled a bowl full of cereal.

‘Well, you have a job now. Loki has been stuck with Thor and Jane all morning, I don’t think they’re too pleased.’ Bruce said.

‘Loki’s up already?’ Darcy looked at them, surprised.

‘Yep. Seems he can work on lack of sleep.’ Clint chuckled. ‘Why on earth were you up that late with him, playing chess?’ He frowned.

Darcy shrugged and poured milk into her cereal, it overflowed a little and spilled onto the counter. She ignored it and went to sit down to eat. ‘I dunno. My sleep pattern is a bit messed up, there was nothing else to do.’

‘Who won?’ Bruce asked.

‘Loki did.’ Darcy said reluctantly.

‘Are you going to clean that up?’ Natasha asked, folding her arms over her chest.

‘I will after.’ Darcy dismissed with a wave of her hand.

‘Have you ever beaten Loki at a game of chess?’ Clint asked.

‘Not yet… I’m still learning though.’

‘He probably cheats.’ Natasha remarked.

‘I may be the God of mischief but I _do not_ cheat at chess.’ Loki said as he strolled in, Jane and Thor were following him, exasperated at having to keep an eye on him. They looked so relieved when they saw Darcy was finally awake.

‘Thank god you’re up, Darcy.’ Jane huffed.

‘Why?’

‘Because we’ve had to babysit Loki all morning.’ Jane glared at said God, who was rummaging in the fridge for a drink.

‘Does that mean it’s Darcy who will be showing me around the training grounds now?’ Loki asked, leaning against the fridge.

Darcy noticed that Loki was in mortal clothes. But totally didn’t look right for hanging around base. He was wearing an all-black suit. Kind of typical though, Darcy thought. Still wanting to look smart.

‘Are you going to a funeral?’ She quipped.

Loki narrowed his eyes at her. ‘I will be if people keep mocking my choice of clothing.’

‘Yes, Darcy will be taking you.’ Jane interrupted.

‘She has to clean up first.’ Natasha hissed, heading out of the room.

Loki noted the mess Natasha was referring to and had it simply disappear. Darcy’s eyes lit up. ‘Awesome! Yep, I’ll take you.’ She wolfed down the last of her cereal and before she picked the bowl up, Loki had it disappear into the dishwasher as he walked over to her.

‘You know, I really could get used to having you around.’ She grinned up at him and patted his chest. He narrowed his eyes at her hand touching him, she paid no attention to the glare as he followed her out anyway.

‘Thor and Jane didn’t seem too happy. What did you do?’

‘I didn’t do anything.’ Loki said, mockingly hurt that she would think such a thing.

But Darcy stopped and put her arms over her chest, glaring up at him.

Loki sighed. ‘I was just merely proving that Jane’s work was wrong. And she knows it, she’s just too stubborn to admit that I’m right.’

Darcy grinned. ‘Yeah that sounds like Jane.’

She showed him around the training grounds. He was looking forward to working on his skills again, to get stronger. The indoor training hall would be perfect for practising his Seidr in.

‘So is magic your go to way of fighting?’ Darcy asked while Loki checked out some of the fighting dummies.

‘Seidr.’ Loki corrected. ‘Yes, usually that and use of my daggers.’

‘Doesn’t that mean you have to get up close to your enemies?’ Darcy frowned.

‘It does. But I prefer it that way. Makes it more… _intimate_.’ He winked at her.

Darcy shook her head. ‘Trust you to say something like that.’

‘Do you fight?’ Loki asked, though he knew the answer anyway.

‘Nope. My coordination isn’t great, I’d end up punching myself in the face.’ Darcy sat down on the bench at the side while Loki was still checking out some of the gear.

He chuckled at the thought. ‘There must be some form of combat you could do.’

‘Nah, trust me it’s for the best I stay put.’ Darcy dismissed him.

Darcy showed Loki around outside, telling him where the edge of the boundary was by the driveway.

‘Stark has set up an alarm system, so if you step across the boundary it will set off some kind of alarm. Unless you’re allowed out with someone.’ She explained.

‘Oh he has, has he?’ Loki asked mischievously as he strolled over towards the boundary.

‘Uh oh.’ Darcy ran to catch up with him.

Loki stopped at the edge of the boundary, he looked at Darcy and winked as he suddenly vanished right on front of her eyes. Then he appeared a few feet away out with the boundary. He put his arms out to his side when there was no alarm. ‘Ta da!’

Darcy face-palmed and shook her head. ‘Seems he still has some kinks to work out.’


	10. Chapter 10

As the weeks went by, everyone was surprised that Loki was actually behaving himself. Well, in regards to not killing anyone anyway.

He was having plenty of fun causing mischief and playing pranks on everyone. Darcy joined in a few, actually enjoying her days for a change.

Sure, he could be annoying too, but she could be too. And she enjoyed his company. And everyone else didn’t fail to notice he seemed to like her more than anyone else. She was able to poke or whack him without getting more than a glare. But when someone else tried that, oh boy…

‘Move out the way, reindeer games.’ Stark shoved past Loki, but barely made it a few steps away from him before he was blasted into the nearest wall for daring to touch him.

It nearly caused a huge fight, but Steve managed to calm Tony down while Darcy was able to drag Loki away.

That same evening the team had managed to persuade Loki and Darcy to join them all to watch a film. Even if they had been reluctant to invite Darcy because she _always_ spoke through films.

‘What the fuck is she doing? She can’t even run properly… There, I told you she was going to get killed from the start!’

‘Who the heck would walk into a dark room and NOT turn on the lights?’

‘Oh no, they better not hurt the dog! Anyone but the dog!’

‘Well of course that idiot was going to die. He was reckless and stupid!’

Loki found it amusing, especially because everyone else looked extremely pissed off whenever she opened her mouth.

Once it was over, Darcy stood up and stretched. ‘Right, I’m off for something to eat before bed. You coming, Loks? Or staying here?’ She asked, knowing he had to either go with her or stay with the team.

‘I’ll stay here for a bit.’ Loki said, not moving from the sofa.

‘Alright. Catch you in the morning. Night everyone!’ She ruffled Loki’s hair to annoy him before heading off, earning a scowl from him but nothing more.

Tony looked at Natasha and Clint with a _what the fuck?_ look on his face. ‘Did she seriously just mess up his hair and actually not get murdered for it?’ He said, making them laugh.

-

‘Pssst, Darcy.’

Darcy groaned and whacked at the hand that was tapping her arm.

‘Darcy!’

She opened her eyes and glared up at the interruption of her sleep. It was Loki, looming over her.

‘Jesus, Loki. What do you want? Why are you in my room?’ She frowned and looked around confused.

‘I’m bored.’

‘So? What do you want me to do about it?’

‘You’re my supposed _babysitter_ , so I don’t know.’ He shrugged and stood up straight.

Darcy ran her hand down her face and sat up. She looked at the clock and her eyes widened. ‘Loki, it’s five in the morning.’ She grumbled.

‘And?’

‘And, it’s still the middle of the night for me! If you want to go bug someone, go bug Jane. I’m sure she will be up by now.’ She went to lie down again but Loki wasn’t giving in so easily.

‘Last time I did, they weren’t too pleased with that. _Come on_. Besides, I want to show you something.’

‘If that is some euphemism for your dick, I don’t want to know.’

‘Darcy.’ Loki growled.

She knew she wasn’t going to get anymore sleep. He wouldn’t give in until he got his way.

‘Ugh. Fine! Give me ten minutes to get dressed, I’ll meet you outside.’ She grumbled, slowly dragging herself out of bed.

‘Excellent.’ Loki grinned and teleported outside her door.

She hung her head down and rubbed her eyes, trying to wake up more.

When she eventually came out of her room, Loki was tapping his foot impatiently with his hands on his hips. ‘That was twelve minutes.’

‘You were _actually_ timing me?’

‘No more chat, come on.’ He grabbed her wrist and started practically dragging her down the corridor.

The only time he initiated touching her was to either drag her somewhere or there was one time a spider landed on her shoulder so he had flicked it off her. But it was more than anyone else got, as he didn’t even like standing too closely to anyone else.

Though she couldn’t blame him. They still didn’t exactly treat him overly well. Not giving him much of a chance to redeem himself. And it pissed her off some of the things they said about him, she would stick up for him when she could, of course.

She was surprised when he took her to the lifts and right up to the top floor. He then led her to the fire exit that led out onto the roof.

‘Loki, where are we going?’ She asked when they went up the steps.

‘Just wait and see.’

Once outside on the roof, Darcy was rather surprised. It was still dark, and because it was frosty the night sky was clear. Showing all the stars.

Loki went over to the edge and sat down, Darcy followed and sat next to him. She looked up, following his gaze.

‘Wow. I didn’t realise how good of a view it is up here. It’s so clear.’ She said in slight awe.

‘See that bright star in the middle of a group of them, there? Almost a golden colour?’ Loki pointed at it.

‘Yeah?’

‘That’s Asgard. It can only be seen from Midgard once every one hundred years.’

‘Shit, really? That’s amazing!’ Darcy was surprised, she never even knew it was possible to see Asgard from Earth at _any_ time. ‘Wow.’

Loki pointed out a few other planets and stars that she had no idea about. But she started shivering, it was the start of winter and she hadn’t exactly dressed for being outside.

‘Here.’ Loki conjured up his cape and he draped it around her.

‘Thanks. I’m honoured.’ She teased.

‘If you tell anyone I gave you my cape I will push you off here.’ He threatened, but had a smirk on his face.

‘Charming.’ Darcy scoffed.

They stayed out for a while, just looking at the stars.

‘I still have my doubts about being here.’ Loki said out of the blue. Darcy looked at him and smiled softly.

‘Look, I know the others are assholes. But just give them more time. You can’t really blame them for being overly cautious, not after what you did. When you get to go on a mission, you can prove yourself.’

‘What if I can’t.’

‘What do you mean?’ Darcy frowned.

‘What if I am exactly what they think I am. If I haven’t changed. I am perhaps the monster that everyone has told me I am these past few years, maybe I wasn’t brainwashed.’ He said in a clipped tone.

‘You’re not a monster, Loki. You’re really not.’ Darcy looked forward again. ‘If you were, you’d have killed me as soon as you abducted me. Heck, I know I’m not the easiest of people to get along with, but you seem to be the only one here who _wants_ to be around me for longer than a minute. That says a lot.’

Loki frowned and turned to look at her. ‘Darcy.’ She looked at him. ‘You are the easiest person I’ve ever met to get along with. You’re real, there’s no bullshit with you, no illusions. Better than those that put up a façade. At risk of sounding cheesy, you’re the first person in a _long_ time… actually… _ever_ , where I’ve felt I’ve been able to be myself without feeling at risk of being hated or feared.’

Darcy smiled genuinely at him. ‘Likewise, actually. You are the first person to see me for me, not just a busy body who is good for fetching coffee. Just the _apprentice.’_

Loki and Darcy weren’t really sure what just came over them. But they felt a weird at peace and warm kind of feeling. Smiling at one another, they said no more and just looked at the stars again for a while.

But Darcy knew that the others had Loki all wrong, that was for sure. She just hoped they would see him for him soon, or that he would maybe let them in a little. It had to go both ways.


	11. Chapter 11

Darcy and Loki were in the lab with Jane, Bruce and Tony.

But Loki wasn’t allowed to touch anything yet, so he was just sitting watching with Darcy. Darcy was munching on crisps, Loki kept stealing one now and then. 

‘You don’t wanna do that.’ Loki commented just as Jane was about to mix two chemicals together.

Jane glared over at him. ‘I know what I’m doing, I _am_ a scientist.’

‘You’re an astrophysicist. Which, I know is a scientist, but even _I_ know that’s going to go boom. Chemistry was never your strongest subject, Jane.’ Darcy said while she kept eating her crisps.

Loki smirked and slyly nudged Darcy with his elbow.

Jane looked a little agitated as she started jotting down some notes, working out the chemicals and how they would react. Instead of thanking them, she just huffed and removed one of the chemical bottles.

‘She doesn’t like admitting when she’s wrong, does she?’ Loki asked Darcy.

‘Nope. Even if she realised that she was wrong halfway through an argument, even about something like the sky being red, she would still stick with it and not admit she’s wrong.’

‘Hey, Darcy. Go fetch us some coffee, would you?’ Tony called across the lab.

‘Ohhh, and some croissants!’ Jane added in.

Darcy rolled her eyes and thrust the crisps into Loki’s chest. He was a little startled as he took the bag and watched Darcy wander off.

Darcy returned a little while later, with drinks for everyone and croissants. She assumed Loki would want one too.

‘Thank you, Darcy.’ He smiled at her when she handed him coffee and a croissant.

She gave Jane hers, Bruce and then Tony his. She put the tray down near the door and looked around as the others continued working, absentmindedly sipping their drinks.

‘You know, there is such a word as thank you.’ Loki said loudly, getting all their attention.

‘Huh?’ Tony frowned.

‘You idiots claim to be amongst the smartest mortals on Earth, yet aren’t smart enough to see that you are taking advantage of Darcy.’ Loki stood and started walking towards them angrily. ‘She keeps you all full of sustenance day in and day out, fetching coffee to keep you awake and alert. Yet not a single one of you said so much as a thanks.’

Darcy felt warmed that Loki was sticking up for her.

Bruce looked sheepish. ‘Sorry, Darcy… Thank you.’ Darcy smiled at Bruce.

‘It’s her job, she’s my intern.’ Jane dismissed with a shrug.

Darcy felt like that was a punch in the gut. She huffed in annoyance and left the lab. She knew there would be no point on trying to say anything.

Loki glared at Jane like he wanted to murder her. And he did want to, actually. What Thor saw in her, he had no clue. She may be smart, _apparently_ anyway, but she seemed to have no heart for people closest to her.

He took menacing steps towards Jane, eyes blazing angrily. Jane actually thought he _was_ going to kill her. Even Tony and Bruce stood up, prepared to jump in if needed.

‘Loki.’ Tony said in warning.

But Loki simply reached out and grabbed Jane’s croissant, licked right up it, then put it down again on the plate and stormed out after Darcy.

Jane looked at her croissant, appalled.

Loki sought Darcy out in her room. He just let himself in, but she didn’t say anything. She was lying on her bed, curled up on her side. Loki wandered over and sat down on the edge of the bed, behind her.

‘Thanks for sticking up for me. I told you it was a waste of time though.’ Darcy said quietly.

‘If she won’t listen, you make her listen. She will soon learn.’ Loki said calmly.

‘How do I do that?’ She asked.

‘Well, I don’t think she will forget to thank you for a croissant again… At least not while I’m about anyway. Until you take more charge.’

‘What did you do?’ Darcy asked, Loki could hear her getting interested from the tone of her voice.

‘I licked her croissant.’

Darcy looked over her shoulder at him, a smile forming. ‘Really?’

‘Ye _p_.’ Loki nodded, looking rather pleased with himself.

Darcy laughed and rolled over onto her back. She rubbed her hand down her face with a groan. ‘I’m used to it… But sometimes it does piss me off.’

‘You shouldn’t have to get used to it, Darcy.’ Loki said firmly, looking down at her. ‘Don’t let them walk all over you. Be more Alpha, make your stance.’

‘Be more Alpha?’ She snorted.

‘Yes. I’ve gotten to know you, Darcy. You don’t normally take any bullshit from anyone, but in regards to thinking yourself as just being Jane’s intern you’re like a tiny little mouse.’

‘Hey!’ She glared at him.

‘That’s what I mean. You don’t let me get away with anything, don’t let Jane either.’ Loki said.

Darcy stared up at the ceiling for a moment. She knew he was right, she did kind of let Jane walk all over her in regards to being her intern. Being an intern, Jane was supposed to help further Darcy’s career by actually including her in the work and teaching her things. But Darcy learned more from studying on her own.

After a few minutes of silence, Darcy suddenly sat up and shuffled off the bed. ‘Come on.’

Loki raised an eyebrow. ‘Where are we going?’

‘We are going to go steal Starks booze. Get drunk.’ Darcy said determinedly.

‘It’s the middle of the day.’ Loki said standing up.

‘So?’

Loki smirked as he reached her. ‘Well, Starks mortal booze will not get _me_ drunk. Thor’s stash will be better.’ Loki winked at her.

-

**Four Hours Later**

Natasha, Tony, Thor, Steve and Jane all walked into the library, looking for Darcy and Loki. They stopped dead when they entered, shocked to see the two in there.

Darcy and Loki were dancing around to Lady Gaga. Both of them could really bust some moves. But that wasn’t the most _disturbing_ part for the superheroes to see…

They were dancing around in their underwear.


	12. Chapter 12

‘What _are_ you doing?’ Loki drawled as Darcy crawled into his bed under the blankets beside him, her back to him.

‘Sore head. Tired. Feel like I’m gonna die. Supposed to be babysitting you. But I am not leaving a comfy bed, so that means we stay here.’ She said firmly, snuggling down into the pillow. ‘And we _never_ speak of yesterday again.’

Loki chuckled. ‘Why-ever not? Your dance moves were rather spectacular, I must say.’

Even while drunk, he had been rather surprised when she started taking off her clothes to dance around. The alcohol had affected her _very_ quickly. He may have drunk a lot to catch up with her, let loose for a while. It had been rather fun. Though Darcy seemed to certainly be suffering a lot more than he was.

The team had been shocked upon finding them. Thor ended up helping Loki back to his chambers in the late afternoon and Natasha and Jane took Darcy back to hers. The two had passed out in their beds for the whole night, but then Darcy woke up feeling like death.

‘Pity can’t say the same for your moves.’ Darcy teased. Though even drunk, Loki was pretty graceful.

‘I’m naked, by the way.’ Loki said flatly, thinking it would maybe make her change her mind about being in his bed with him.

‘As long as it doesn’t touch me, I don’t care.’ She grumbled, not opening her eyes.

Loki smirked. If it had been anyone else but her climbing into his bed first thing in the morning, he would’ve kicked them out instantly. But because it was Darcy, he let it slide. Besides, he felt rather warmed that she obviously trusted him enough to do such a thing. That she would also sleep in his presence, where she would be at her most vulnerable.

Even if her snoring was annoying.

He managed to get back to sleep for a while too, after conjuring up some decent earplugs that drowned out her noise.

When he woke later, Darcy was awake too and watching TV. So they ended up just chilling most of the day, getting snacks and bringing them back to Loki’s room to eat. It was nice, just being in one another’s company. Loki read for a while too. They found they had plenty to talk about, but at the same time they had comfortable silences.

-

A couple of days later, Loki was finally able to show the team that he was willing to try and redeem himself.

There was a mission and Thor wanted to take Loki with them. So after a brief discussion, they all agreed.

Loki was excited at the thought of getting to fight. His armour, with his cape and helmet formed on him as he grinned excitedly.

‘Are you coming, Darcy?’ He asked.

‘Nope. I would likely just run headfirst into the fight and get killed straight away, so it’s probably best I stay put.’ She grinned. ‘Good luck though!’ She gave him a pat on the shoulder before heading off.

Darcy decided she better head to the lab, see what Jane was doing and if she needed anything. When she entered, Jane looked over at her a little sheepishly.

‘Hey, Darcy.’

‘Hey. What you up to?’ Darcy headed over to her.

‘Thor brought me back a piece of the Bifrost. I’m just examining it.’ Jane said as she looked through a microscope.

‘Ohhh cool. Need a hand?’

‘No, I’m good. But if you could get me a coffee and something to eat that would be great…’ Jane then straightened and looked to Darcy. ‘But don’t lick or spit in it… I’m sorry if I haven’t been treating you right since we came here. It’s just been hectic and so incredible to actually be here with the Avengers, to have access to this kind of tech.’

Darcy rolled her eyes. ‘It doesn’t take any time away from science to say thanks.’ She spun on her heels and headed for the door.

‘Darcy. What’s gotten into you? Since Loki kidnapped you, you’ve been… weird. Spending so much time with him, have you two got something going on?’ Jane put her hand on her hip.

‘Seriously? You’re worried that you’re not the only one dating a God, is that what it is?’ Darcy snapped.

Jane clenched her jaw. ‘No… I just… He’s not right for you.’

‘One, I am not dating him, we’re just good friends. Two, even if I was, it is none of your business to tell me if he’s right for me or not. He’s paid me more attention than you and the others ever have. Tell me, did you all even bother to come up with a plan to come and _rescue_ me?’ Darcy folded her arms over her chest and glared at Jane.

Jane faltered. ‘Well… We did. Thor tried to find you…’

‘He obviously didn’t look around the Universe for very long considering he was here when we returned. THREE DAYS later, on Earth time!’

‘Darcy… We couldn’t just give up the tesseract like Loki wanted.’

‘Were you even going to try anything to rescue me?’ Darcy asked firmly, wanting an answer.

Jane looked down, her face falling. ‘We wanted to… It’s just, with Loki it was a bit… complicated.’

‘I knew it.’ Darcy shook her head and continued heading out.

‘Darcy!’

‘Get your own fucking coffee from now on.’ Darcy said as she flipped her the finger on her way out.

When Loki returned with the team a few hours later, he had a few cuts on his face, but they were healing quickly. They’d been battling some Hydra modified animals in Latvia. Humungous vicious dogs and a gigantic gorilla that had six limbs. Not to mention a bunch of Hydra soldiers, too.

But Loki was riding on a high after the fight. He searched around, looking for Darcy. But there was no sign of her.

‘Has anyone seen Darcy?’ He asked the team who were heading to fill in what happened with Fury.

‘Nope. But you need to come with us, so we can tell Fury about the mission.’ Steve said.

‘No, I need to find Darcy.’ Loki frowned and teleported away from them before they could say anything else.

Loki was almost at his wits end when he couldn’t find her. Part of him was wondering why he cared so much about finding her, but there was a bigger part of him that knew why. Because she was the only person who believed in him from the start, it was thanks to her he was here in the first place.

Experiencing that high from fighting was incredible for him, and not that he would admit it but fighting alongside Thor again was quite nice. Especially when he had to save Thor’s ass not once, but twice, earning great gratitude from the fellow God was something Loki wasn’t going to forget anytime soon.

He checked her bedroom, all the public places including the library but there was no sign of her… Then it clicked, he had one last place to try.

-

Darcy was sitting on the roof with her legs tucked up under her chin, looking out across the countryside that surrounded the base. She could see the city in the far distance. It was just starting to get dark, so the lights were starting to come on.

Loki appeared behind her, his face falling slightly when he saw her body language.

‘Darcy?’ He said softly, stepping over next to her.

‘Oh, hey!’ She put on a smile as she looked up at him. ‘How did the mission go?’ 

‘It went really well, we defeated them, so you mortals are safe once more.’ He smirked and sat down next to her, but his smirk dropped. He could see there was something wrong.

‘What’s wrong?’ He frowned.

‘Nothing’s wrong. Tell me about the mission.’ Darcy tried to keep up the act.

Loki narrowed his eyes at her and took off his cape. ‘You cannot lie to the God of lies, Darcy.’ He draped it around her as he didn’t want her getting cold. But as soon as the cape was around her, she let out a small sob, but she tried not to cry on front of him. ‘Now you’re really worrying me, what happened?’

‘They didn’t even bother looking for me properly.’ She whined, hating herself for feeling so upset as the water works started. ‘Jane was making up half assed excuses.’

She leaned to the side against Loki, her head against his upper arm. Loki hesitated, but then slipped his arm around her and let her lean into his chest. He rubbed her arm and rested his chin on top of her head.

‘I am sorry, Darcy… Truly. They don’t deserve you, they really don’t. But please, do not let them upset you so much. One day they will realise how much of a valuable team member you are, I promise you that.’ He spoke softly.

Just having someone embrace her and someone to talk to that understood was a huge help. She already felt so much better. After a few minutes of silence, she sat up again and wiped her eyes.

‘If you tell anyone that I was crying _I’ll_ be the one pushing you off here.’ She said with a slight smirk, making Loki chuckle.

‘Deal. We both have appearances to keep up.’ He grinned.


	13. Chapter 13

After learning how the team didn’t bother to look for Darcy much when Loki took her, she had taken on an even more of a _fuck it_ attitude.

She was in the lab, watching what was going on. Mainly because Loki was there and he was allowed to help with some high-tech project that Tony and Bruce were working on, while Jane worked in her corner on the piece of Bifrost that Thor had gifted her. She was obsessed with it.

Darcy disappeared momentarily and returned with coffee and Jaffa cakes. She gave Loki his mug and some of the cakes, then gave Bruce the same before sitting down to eat her own.

Tony and Jane both looked at her, unamused.

‘Where’s ours?’ Tony asked, looking hurt.

‘You never thank me. So.’ She shrugged, making a show of eating her Jaffa cake. ‘Besides, my job is Loki’s babysitter right now, not your lackey.’

Loki smirked as he sipped his coffee. Bruce looked uncomfortable but tried to carry on with the project.

‘Darcy, I am sorry. I know I can be a pain in the ass sometimes.’

‘Sometimes?’ Loki quipped, making Darcy snigger as Tony glared at the God.

‘I’m apologising, what else do you want?’ He shrugged, looking between Darcy and Loki.

‘You could get down on your knees and beg.’ Loki suggested, glancing to Darcy over his mug.

Darcy put her hands on her hips and smirked. ‘That’s not a bad idea.’

‘I never have bad ideas.’ Loki said.

Tony rolled his eyes. But he knew it would be worth it so he wouldn’t have to get his own drinks. He went over on front of Darcy, knelt down and put his arms out to the side. Being over dramatic, but it worked.

‘I am sorry, oh great and powerful Darcy. Can you forgive me so we can move on? I promise to be more polite in the future, I sometimes forget my manners.’ He said as he clasped his hands together and looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

‘Hmmm… do you promise to be nicer to Loki, too?’ She asked, trying her luck.

Loki looked a little surprised at that.

Tony sighed. ‘I can’t promise I will… But I can promise I won’t try and blast his head off unless he turns rogue. Deal?’ He put his hand out towards Darcy.

Darcy looked at Loki, who shrugged and gave a nod.

‘Alright. Deal.’ She shook his hand.

Bruce just laughed while shaking his head at the scene. Jane rolled her eyes and tried to ignore them.

Darcy ended up getting Tony coffee and cakes too. ‘Cheers Darcy.’ He ruffled her hair up, earning a glare from her as she whacked his arm.

But it was something. At least he acknowledged her this time. She just hoped it would actually last.

And it did. The following few times she was in the lab and fetched everyone, aside from stubborn Jane, something to eat and drink they all thanked her. And every time she would look at Loki with a huge grin and she would get a just as huge grin back.

Loki continued on some missions. Fury was impressed with him, which was good. Even if he did sometimes do things in an unconventional way, with Loki’s usual dramatic flare and mischief, he still got the job done. Better than the others, at times.

His first press conference had been rocky. But the public seemed divided on him, some saying he shouldn’t be here, that he should be put in prison for what he did. Others were praising him as a hero. Darcy showed him online, tumblr especially. Where he had a small fanbase starting to grow. He was pretty chuffed with that, though he didn’t show it. But Darcy could tell, the small twinkle in his eyes was pretty evident to her.

-

It was late morning one day and Darcy was still in bed, sleeping off a late night and a slight hangover. But she was rudely awakened when Loki appeared right at her bedside.

‘LOKI!’ Darcy screeched, shooting upwards.

‘What?’ Loki asked innocently.

‘What have I told you about popping up in here unannounced?’ She scowled at him.

‘Not to do it… But what’s the point of me walking here and knocking when I can just teleport?’ Loki shrugged and walked around the other side of the bed and hopped on next to her, sitting up against the headboard. He grabbed her remote and turned on the TV like he owned the place. He conjured up a bag of crisps and started eating.

‘What if I was masturbating? Hmm?’ Darcy folded her arms over her chest and glared at him.

Loki smirked as he flicked through the channels, his eyes locked on the TV. ‘Well, that would be a delightful sight I am sure.’

‘No. It wouldn’t. That would be… weird. You wouldn’t want to see that!’

‘I may be a God, but I am still a hot-blooded male. _Of course_ seeing that would be great.’

‘Oh Jesus give me strength.’ Darcy flopped back down and put her pillow over her head to try and block out the light of the TV. Knowing he wouldn’t be going anywhere anytime soon. Whilst she had managed to, kind of, get a proper sleeping pattern back, Loki didn’t have one at all.

Sometimes he would just randomly fall asleep in the middle of the day, having naps whenever he wanted. Darcy had tried to draw on his face once, thinking he was totally out of it, but he woke up and caught her in the middle of it.

Darcy had just managed to get back to sleep a little later when Loki reached over and held her nose closed, it took her a moment but she spluttered and woke up, whacking his hand away.

‘What the hell?!’ She screeched and glared at him.

‘You were snoring over my programme.’ He said simply, motioning to the TV. She didn’t dare ask why he was watching love island.

‘God sake.’ Darcy huffed and turned away from him, scooting as far to the other side of the bed as possible, out of his reach.

But Loki was in an annoying mood.

‘Darcy.’

She ignored him.

‘Darcy!’ He poked her back.

‘For the love of god, what?!’ She sat up and folded her arms over her chest, glaring at him.

‘Fine, if you’re going to be like that I won’t ask.’ He said sadly, looking back at the TV, looking genuinely hurt.

Darcy’s face softened. ‘Sorry, Loki. You know I’m not a morning person… what is it? Please, tell me?’ She begged.

Loki turned to face her, looking deadly serious. Darcy thought they were about to have another of their ‘moments’ that they usually had on the roof.

‘What do I have to do to get on this _love island,_ programme?’

He was swiftly hit in the face with Darcy’s pillow.


	14. Chapter 14

Darcy was rudely awoken to alarms blaring throughout the compound.

‘What the hell?’ She jumped out of bed and threw on some clothes as quickly as possible before darting out her bedroom to find out what the hell was going on.

There was a sudden loud rumble that shook the entire building, making her heart race. Not in a good way. She ran down the corridors until she eventually found Jane and Bruce, rushing towards the front door.

‘What’s going on?’ Darcy asked as she ran with them.

‘No idea!’ Jane said quickly.

But as they headed outside, they quickly learned what was going on.

There were aliens attacking the compound, guns were firing everywhere. The aliens looked similar to stick insects, with long and weird limbs that could twist this way and that. 

Tony and Thor were flying through the air, blasting at them. Steve was kicking some ass on the ground with Natasha. Clint was on the roof, hitting as many as he could with his arrows.

Darcy looked around for Loki, then she spotted him using his Seidr, tricking some of the aliens with his illusions and getting close to stab them with his daggers.

Bruce was quick to turn into Hulk right beside Darcy and Jane, who decided to run back inside for safety.

‘What can we do?’ Darcy squeaked, feeling helpless as they shut the door.

‘Nothing! We can just… stay in here.’ Jane said. But finished with a scream as an alien came bursting through the wall.

Darcy and Jane both ran away screaming through the compound. The alien was chasing them though, it managed to corner them. It had long fangs, clicking together. Darcy really was starting to wonder if it was Hydra again, having modified some sort of insects.

They were backed right against a dead-end wall, with nowhere to go. The alien had what looked like blasters from the end of two of its limbs, they started whirring and firing up, aiming right towards the two humans.

‘Oh shit.’ Darcy said, eyes wide. Ready to accept her fate, there was no way out. 

But just as the alien started firing at them, Loki jumped in to the rescue in a blur of green. He moved on front of Darcy and Jane, holding his cape up, taking the hits as he shielded them both. When the alien stopped firing, Loki then attacked. Taking the alien out quite easily with a few energy blasts. Darcy hadn’t seen him fight before, but she was pretty impressed.

‘Get to safety.’ Loki barked orders at them.

‘How the hell do we get to safety? In-case you haven’t noticed, they’re everywhere!’ Darcy shouted over the ruckus as another alien was clearly coming in their direction.

Loki flicked his hand in their direction and both Darcy and Jane were transported to safety. Surprising them both when they landed in some random hotel room.

‘Woah… what the hell just happened?’ Darcy asked, looking around in shock.

‘I… have no idea. Did Loki really just teleport us somewhere?’ Jane rushed over to look out the window. The hotel room was basic, but clean and safe. ‘We’re in London?’ She looked over at Darcy with wide eyes.

‘What the hell are we doing in London?’ Darcy rushed over to look outside too.

‘More importantly, why does Loki have a hotel room in London?’

‘Who knows. But I’m ordering pizza!’ Darcy said as she spotted a takeaway menu on the bedside table. Along with information of the hotel they were staying in.

‘How can you think about food at a time like this? What if he doesn’t bring us back?’ Jane panicked, pacing back and fore.

‘Calm down, Jane. He wouldn’t have saved us otherwise. Can’t you just trust him for once?’ Darcy hissed at her.

‘Why would I trust him? He’s a villain.’

Darcy rolled her eyes and didn’t bother asking what she wanted, she just phoned and ordered herself a pizza. When it arrived half an hour later, Jane was really antsy. Darcy had to physically stop her from leaving, saying it might affect Loki’s ability to bring them back if they weren’t where he put them.

Jane didn’t really argue with that logic, but she didn’t think he was going to bring them back. They were stranded in London with no passports or documents, she just knew it.

But Darcy wasn’t worried at all. She enjoyed her pizza, knowing Loki and the team were kicking ass back home.

‘Jane, you should be glad that we are at least in a safe place while they’re back home defeating weird aliens.’ She said as she munched through another slice of pizza, lounging back on the bed.

Jane couldn’t settle though. She ended up storming out of the hotel, to go and try to figure a way to get back. Darcy stayed where she was. She had food, and she knew that Loki would bring her back once it was safe.

And he did, of course.

Darcy appeared in a shimmer of green onto the sofa, shoving ice cream in her mouth. She paused when she realised she was back, with Loki and the others looking at her in amusement.

‘I see you got the takeaway menu.’ Loki smirked.

‘Where’s Jane?’ Thor demanded.

‘She left the hotel room, didn’t think we’d be brought back.’ Darcy shrugged.

Thor looked to Loki angrily. ‘Where is she?’ He held Mjolnir up at Loki’s chest angrily.

Loki put his hands up in defence. ‘She clearly didn’t want to wait for me to bring her back. I can only bring them back if they are in the place I put them.’

‘I told Jane that, but she wasn’t having any of it. Clearly thinking she knew better than a God who saved her ass in the first place.’ Darcy shoved her spoon into the ice cream tub and stood up.

Thor huffed in annoyance and headed off to go find her himself.

The rest of the team all headed off in their own direction, Tony had a lot of work to do with repairing some parts of the building.

Darcy put her ice cream down and walked over to Loki. He was half expecting some smart-ass remark, but instead she put her arms around him and hugged him.

‘Thank you for saving me.’ She said as she squeezed him.

At first Loki wasn’t overly pleased about her hugging him. But as he looked down at her, his heart melted a little. He of course had a soft spot for her, hence why he saved her. If it had just been Jane, he wasn’t completely certain he would’ve saved _her_ …

But Darcy? He would always save her if she was in danger.

Darcy was secretly pleased when the God of mischief started hugging her back as he wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin on top of her head. She felt like she was finally getting through his tough exterior.

‘I do have one question though.’ Darcy tilted her head up, looking at him.

He raised an eyebrow as he looked down at her. ‘What may that be?’

‘Why do you have a hotel room in London?’

Loki smirked. ‘I don’t. I stayed there once, they had a takeaway menu already in the room so I knew that would keep you happy. I figured I’d take a chance and hope I didn’t send you both to a room that was already occupied. I guess I got lucky.’

‘So you just sent us to a random room, that might’ve been occupied by some weirdos?’ Darcy asked, not entirely surprised, actually.

Loki nodded with a shrug. ‘I figured nothing could be worse than what was going on here. Your taser would work on humans anyway. Besides, you’d have an advantage since any occupants would be startled at your arrival.’

Darcy rolled her eyes. ‘Well, you saved my life. I’m really grateful.’ She smiled up at him.

Loki nodded. ‘Of course.’ He smiled back at her.

‘I owe you.’ Darcy patted his shoulder before heading off.

‘You owe me?’ Loki quipped.

‘Yep. Never thought I’d say that to you, but saving my life and all is kind of a big deal.’ She called back over her shoulder.

Loki smirked and folded his arms over his chest. ‘How about a blowjob?’

‘I value my life, but not quite _that_ much.’ She laughed as she headed out the room.

‘Can’t blame me for trying!’ He called after her, chuckling.


	15. Chapter 15

Jane was returned home with Thor, it had taken him a little while to find her wandering around in London.

Darcy was pissed that she didn’t thank Loki for saving her ass. And she called her out on it, multiple times. Jane kept using the excuse that he abandoned her in another city.

Darcy gave up when Loki told her she was wasting her breath. She knew it too, but it still bugged her.

‘I just don’t get why she can’t give you a chance! What more does she need you to do aside from literally save her fucking life?’ Darcy huffed and flopped down on the sofa next to Loki, who was reading a book. But ended up with Darcy planting her legs over his lap, ignoring the glare he gave her.

‘Sometimes there is just no pleasing anyone.’ Loki said casually, resting his book on her legs to continue reading.

‘Why is it not bothering you?’ Darcy asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

‘Because I’ve learned not to let such futile things, such as earning Jane’s appreciation, bother me anymore.’ He said calmly, turning a page.

Darcy huffed. ‘Surely getting revenge would be better.’

Loki paused and gave her the side eye, a smirk spreading across his face. ‘Revenge, you say?’

Darcy smirked back at him. ‘I thought you didn’t let _futile things_ bother you anymore.’ She shrugged.

‘Well… I don’t, but I do love revenge in any form. Have anything in mind?’ Loki turned his full attention to her, his book vanishing.

‘I was hoping that’s where you’d come in handy. You _are_ the trickster God after all.’ Darcy said, sitting up.

It didn’t take Loki long to think of something. A big grin spread across his face and Darcy knew that meant he had a plan.

-

Jane walked into the lab one afternoon, when she went over to her work area, she spotted a note along with some weird looking rock.

**_Dearest Jane_ **

**_I brought this back from Vanaheim, I thought you’d like to study it. The Vanir say it is one of their rarest rocks, containing some of the strongest magic. But they have never discovered how it works yet._ **

**_Thor x_ **

‘Oh wow!’ Jane excitedly grabbed everything she needed and abandoned her other work to study the rock.

It kept her occupied for hours. Loki and Darcy entered the lab as Loki needed to help Bruce with fixing a few things. Darcy glanced over at Jane and nudged Loki with her elbow.

He chuckled and leaned down towards Darcy. ‘I bet she spends all night studying that rock.’ He whispered.

‘I bet until at least afternoon tomorrow.’ Darcy whispered back.

Loki raised an eyebrow and looked down at her curiously. ‘Loser has to down a mug of Asgardian vodka and eat a raw egg?’ He suggested.

Darcy looked at him and contemplated it for a moment before putting her hand out. ‘Deal.’

‘Deal.’ He shook her hand with a nod.

‘What are you two up to?’ Tony asked as he walked in, it was never a good thing if Loki and Darcy were whispering to one another. Especially when they looked like they were up to no good.

‘Oh, nothing.’ Loki said innocently.

The following day, Loki was nervous as he kept watching the clock, causally passing by the lab now and then. He turned a corner in the corridor and was startled to find Darcy there, arms folded over her chest as she grinned up at him. 

‘You have two minutes, Loks. Better go pick an egg.’ She turned on her heels and headed off, laughing.

Loki muttered under his breath as he followed after her. His only hope was that it went into evening, then the bet was off as they would both be wrong.

It was well into the afternoon, but before evening, when Jane ended up leaving the lab and joining everyone in the living room. She looked exhausted, having been up all night. She flopped down on the sofa next to Thor.

‘I win!’ Darcy cheered, throwing her hands up in the air. She then poked Loki. ‘Go on, time to pay up.’

Loki rolled his eyes and begrudgingly got up and wandered to the kitchen.

‘What’s going on?’ Clint asked, looking at Darcy warily.

‘Come on. You guys aren’t gonna want to miss this!’ Darcy said excitedly as she rushed off after Loki.

The team looked at one another, completely confused. But they decided to go along anyway to see. They all hovered by the door, watching as Darcy took a front row seat opposite Loki at the table.

Everyone’s eyes widened when he poured a full large mug of vodka and then cracked an egg into a cup.

Darcy rested her face in her hands as she watched on in glee. Though she wasn’t sure what she was more excited about, watching Loki do the disgusting forfeit or the fact she didn’t have to do it. The straight vodka would’ve likely knocked her for six instantly before she even got to the egg.

‘What’s going on? Is that really a good idea?’ Bruce asked.

‘Nope. That’s why it’s going to be _so_ good.’ Darcy said over her shoulder. ‘Loki lost a bet.’

‘What bet?’ Steve asked.

‘We took a bet on how long Jane would spend in the lab studying a rock.’ Said Darcy.

Loki wasn’t engaging in conversation, too busy focusing on what he was about to do. Even for him, a full mug of straight Asgardian vodka in one go would be… _Interesting._

‘You bet on me?’ Jane asked, appalled. ‘Why?’

Darcy ignored her because Loki started downing the vodka.

Even Thor started to look uncomfortable already.

Once Loki finished after a couple of big gulps, he put the mug down and shook his head. Then he took a few deep breaths and swigged down the raw egg.

‘Ewww.’ Came from some of the team.

Darcy smacked her hands down on the table a few times. ‘Brilliant!’

‘I have to say, I am so glad that Darcy won this bet.’ Natasha laughed as Loki’s eyes went a bit funny.

‘Shut it, Romafoof.’ Loki slurred slightly then hiccuped, unsure if it was from the big volume of vodka being drank in one go so quickly or the disgusting egg.

Darcy completely lost it at Natasha’s new nickname.

‘Will someone tell me what is going on? Why were you betting on me and how did you even know about the rock that Thor gave me?’ Jane asked loudly.

‘What rock?’ Thor frowned.

Jane looked up at Thor, confused as hell.

‘It was a rock from out back, Loki added some effects to make it look other worldly.’ Darcy laughed as she turned to the team.

Jane’s eyes widened. ‘You mean I’ve spent all bloody day and night trying to research some damn rock from outside?’ She screeched.

‘YeP!’ Loki made sure to pop the P as he chuckled at her annoyance.

Jane then stormed out of the room and Thor rushed after her.

‘Oh geez.’ Clint face-palmed.

Darcy heard a small thud, she spun around to Loki again to see his face down on the table.

‘Thank god I didn’t lose if this is the effect that the vodka and egg is having on _you.’_ Darcy said as she went over to try and help him get to his room.


	16. Chapter 16

Loki was making his way down the corridor towards the kitchen. Darcy was just leaving and she smiled when she saw him heading her way, about to greet him.

‘LOKI!!!’ Natasha yelled from behind Darcy in the kitchen.

Loki’s eyes widened slightly and he smoothly did a complete one eighty turn in the corridor and headed off back in the direction he came from.

‘What did you do?’ Darcy called after him.

But Loki was off. In good timing because Natasha came out of the kitchen cursing, holding up Loki’s daggers.

‘He put these bloody things in the dishwasher!’ She hissed.

Darcy started laughing. ‘Well, that is one way to get them clean.’

‘He’s broken the dishwasher. One of these got caught up in the top jets!’ Natasha was not happy at all.

‘Oh… Let me return them to Loki, I’ll tell him not to do it again. I suspect he’s scared of you right now anyway.’ Darcy said as she held her hands out towards her.

Natasha narrowed her eyes at her and sighed. ‘Yeah, thanks. Or I might stab him with his own dagger if I see his face.’ She growled, handing them to Darcy.

Darcy almost dropped them as she headed off to find where Loki was hiding, they were heavier than they looked.

She headed for his room and knocked with her foot, relieved when the door opened to reveal Loki.

‘Good morning, Darcy.’ He smiled.

‘Cut the shit, Loks. I’ve never seen you move so quick as you did back there when Natasha was coming for you.’ Darcy bundled her way into his room and she dumped his daggers on his bed.

Loki chuckled as he shut the door and strolled over to her. ‘Using the dishwasher gets them sparkling.’ He said as he held one up and studied it carefully.

‘Yeah, but its disgusting as its in with all the dishes.’ Darcy grabbed a biscuit from the plate on Loki’s bedside table, then made herself comfy on his bed.

‘They’re all getting clean, I don’t see the problem.’ Loki shrugged.

‘Well, one of them fucked the dishwasher. So I suspect that you’ll soon have the entire team after you. Tony certainly won’t be happy having to do his own dishes by hand.’ Darcy said with a mouthful.

Loki glanced at her and frowned, she was spilling crumbs all over his bed. He rolled his eyes, then put his daggers into his pocket dimension.

Both Darcy and Loki jumped when there was banging on the door.

‘You’re on your own with this one, pal.’ Darcy said as she slipped off the bed and quickly crawled underneath it to hide, thinking it was someone about to give Loki a row for the dishwasher.

Loki smirked as he watched her disappear, then he went to see who it was. Though he was pretty certain that it was Thor, judging by the knock.

And he was right, Thor came in with a huge grin on his face, not waiting to be invited in.

‘What do you want?’ Loki sighed, folding his arms over his chest. He had a feeling this wasn’t to do with the dishwasher. Or now, _lack of_ a dishwasher.

‘It’s great news, brother. Father wishes for us to visit for the Asgard festivities this weekend.’ Thor said, beaming happily.

Loki rolled his eyes so hard they almost fell out. ‘I will not be greeted well on Asgard, you should know this. Besides, I wouldn’t want to go there anyway. Even if you paid me.’

‘Oh come now, brother. You’ve changed, you can show everyone back home that too.’

‘They won’t care anyway, all they know me as is the monster. And who do we have to thank for that? Oh yes, Odin himself.’ Loki hissed, he started pacing.

‘Look, I know that father went about it all wrong. But you can show them. Like you’re showing us. Come on, Loki.’ Thor pleaded.

Loki shook his head as he turned to face Thor. ‘You know I hate those celebrations anyway. Always trying to pair us up with single, desperate Asgardian commoners.’

‘It’s not that bad.’ Thor said exasperatedly.

‘Because you have Jane as your partner to save you from them.’ Loki said as he folded his arms over his chest.

‘Well… You kind of need to come, Odin has said it’s not a request, it’s a demand.’

‘Of course it is.’ Loki wasn’t overly surprised to hear that.

‘Anyway… We leave tomorrow morning.’ Thor patted Loki on the shoulder and went to the door. ‘Oh, and apparently your head is on the line for breaking the dishwasher, so you might want to escape to another realm for a few days.’ He chuckled before heading out.

Loki shut the door behind Thor with a slam. He was seething. So much so he had actually forgotten about Darcy hiding under his bed, until she crawled out.

‘Geez, dude. You need to clean under here more often.’ She got up and dusted herself down.

Loki smirked and walked over to her. ‘Well, to be fair, it’s not often anyone is hiding under there.’ He chuckled and picked a cobweb out of her hair.

‘You’re going on a trip then.’ She grinned.

He raised an eyebrow. ‘No. I would much rather deal with Natasha’s wrath than go to that damned place.’

‘Sounds to me that you can’t turn down a demand from Odin?’ Darcy asked, sitting down on the bed again.

Loki’s jaw clenched as he sat down next to her. ‘You have no idea how boring those festivities are.’

‘Even with _desperate Asgardian commoners_ all over you?’ Darcy grinned, nudging him playfully.

‘It is not as nice as it sounds.’ Loki huffed. ‘Besides I suspect they will be repulsed by me now anyway, now that they know my true heritage.’

‘They might be even more ravenous towards you. Some people are into that kinda thing.’

Loki looked surprised. ‘ _That kinda thing_? What?’

‘Not that I am saying you’re a monster, cause you’re not. But some people are legit into monster fucking. Like werewolves, vampires, orcs, seriously dude… your Frostie form is probably vanilla compared to many fantasies.’

Loki’s eyebrows almost shot right off the top of his head as he looked at Darcy.

‘Seriously.’ She shrugged.

Loki leaned forward and pinched the bridge of his nose. ‘I did _not_ want to know that.’

‘Well, just warning you that some might be all over you even worse than before.’

‘Not something I wanted to even contemplate. I’d rather they were scared of me.’ Loki grumbled.

They were both silent for a moment.

‘Hey… What if you made it more exciting? Caused a stir amongst them all?’ Darcy asked.

Loki looked intrigued now. ‘What do you have in mind?’

Darcy grinned. ‘How about I go with you? I could be your date for the festivities, keep others away from you. We could cause some trouble, get people talking. It would be fun!’ Darcy said as she ruffled his hair playfully.

‘Do that again and there will be trouble right here, right now.’ He narrowed his eyes at her. ‘But… that’s not such a bad idea.’

‘I always have great ideas.’ Darcy said proudly.

‘Rarely.’ Loki countered.

‘A lot of the time.’

‘Occasionally.’

‘Sometimes.’

‘Once a year.’ Loki smirked.

It ended when Darcy shoved Loki over and stole his last biscuit before running out of his room to go pack for Asgard.


	17. Chapter 17

Thor and Jane looked surprised when Loki appeared to head to Asgard, with Darcy in tow too with a suitcase.

‘Where’s the Bifrost then?’ Darcy asked excitedly.

‘I did not realise you were joining us, Darcy.’ Thor said, but smiled widely as he then looked at Loki.

Loki grinned. ‘She is going to save me from having to deal with any boring commoners. And will likely lighten the festivities greatly.’

‘Ah excellent!’ Thor beamed happily.

Jane looked slightly irritated. Not overly happy about Darcy going too, knowing the pair of them would likely cause too much mischief.

The group all headed outside onto the green, Thor looked up and called for Heimdall to open the Bifrost. Tony ran out towards them screaming like a mad man at them not to do it on what was essentially his front lawn. But it was too late.

All that was left when he got there was burnt grass again. ‘Bloody Asgardians!’

Darcy was in complete awe as they were whisked through space in the rainbow Bifrost. Then before she knew it, they were on Asgard, stepping into the observatory.

She noted Loki’s arm around her and she looked up at him with a smirk. ‘What’s with the death hold on me?’

Loki rolled his eyes as he let her go. ‘To make sure you didn’t fall out at the wrong place. I don’t exactly fancy spending years looking for you on some unknown realm.’

Darcy shoved his arm playfully. ‘N’awwww you’d come looking for me? How sweet!’

He chuckled and ruffled up her hair in return. ‘I wouldn’t trust you not to cause chaos on some poor unsuspecting race.’

‘Yeah, cause that’s your job.’ She grinned and Loki grinned back at her with a wink.

‘Welcome to Asgard!’ Heimdall said, tearing Darcy’s attention away from Loki.

‘Oh wow, cool sword. You’re the _all seeing_ Himdall, right?’ Darcy asked.

Loki sniggered and bumped her with his hip. ‘Heimdall.’ He corrected.

Heimdall smiled slightly and nodded once. ‘Nice to meet you, Darcy.’

Then the sound of hooves pounding the ground towards them was heard. Odin, Frigga and a guard with some spare horses came riding across the bridge to greet them.

Loki did the introductions for Darcy, since Jane had already met them before. Jane bowed her head to Odin and Frigga, greeting them politely.

Darcy’s mouth fell open as she looked at Frigga.

‘Jesus, Loki. You never told me your mother was so beautiful!’ She said in a slightly high-pitched tone to Loki, then she turned to Frigga and curtseyed. The best she could anyway without actually wearing a dress. ‘It’s so nice to meet you, Loki’s told me all about you.’

Frigga smiled widely at Darcy as she reached out to shake her hand. ‘Nice to meet you too. I heard from Thor that you’re responsible for bringing Loki back to Earth. Figuratively and literally.’ She smiled kindly at her.

‘I kind of am.’ Darcy said smugly, holding her head high.

Loki just cringed awkwardly beside them and put his head in his hand.

‘Although, we didn’t know you were coming till last minute. We don’t have any spare chambers left, so we are in a pickle of where to put you.’ Frigga said regretfully as she looked at Loki.

‘I’ll just bunk with Loki.’

Loki raised an eyebrow at her. ‘Oh really?’ He folded his arms over his chest.

Darcy shrugged. ‘I’m not sleeping on the floor. Besides, we’ve shared a bed before.’

Frigga looked between them both in amusement and curiosity. ‘That’s settled then.’ She said quickly before turning around and heading back to her horse.

‘I am going to have to deal with your snoring for two whole nights?’ Loki groaned.

‘Hey, it’s not going to be a barrel of laughs for me either.’ Darcy said as she poked him.

She was then introduced to Odin. She could feel the tension between him and Loki, it was thick in the air. She didn’t say much to Odin, just bowed her head politely.

The group headed out to the horses and Darcy was handed the reins of one of them.

‘Loks. You better give me a leg up, I have no idea how to ride never mind get on.’ She said as she looked over at him, just as he was about to mount his horse.

‘You mean you’ve _never_ ridden before?’ He chuckled as he wandered over to her and swiftly grabbed her leg, not even checking if she was ready, he hoisted her up and onto the horse.

‘Nope!’ She squealed a little as she sat up straight and gathered the reins.

‘Sit up straight, keep your heels down and don’t tug on the horses’ mouth if you can help it.’ Loki said as he put her feet into the right position and moved her fingers into the right place for holding the reins.

Thor had Jane ride with him on the same horse. She hadn’t ridden before either, even on her last trip to Asgard she didn’t ride.

Loki got on his horse and rode up beside Darcy. ‘Your horse is rather attached to mine, so you don’t need to worry about steering right now.’

Darcy only _just_ noticed a hint of mischief cross Loki’s face, before he suddenly kicked his horse on into a canter. Darcy screeched in surprise as her horse cantered straight after his. Loki laughed as he looked over his shoulder and saw her bouncing around in the saddle, but laughing too. He knew she was perfectly safe on that horse and would be up for a bit of an adventure.

Thor chuckled at their antics as they went racing across the bridge ahead of them, Darcy holding on for dear life.

‘Don’t even think about it!’ Jane said to Thor quickly as she held onto him from behind, he just grumbled in response.

Loki and Darcy were long at the palace before the others were. He helped her off the horse and they made their way inside.

‘Holy shit! This place is incredible.’ Darcy said as she looked around herself with her mouth hanging open.

‘It’s alright.’ Loki drawled.

‘Come on, Loki. I know this place doesn’t exactly bring back good memories, but surely even you can tell this place is more impressive than the compound back home.’ Darcy said as she stopped walking and faced Loki.

He shrugged. ‘I guess so. There are some good memories too, I suppose. Racing Thor on our horses across the land, causing mischief to the maids and guards when we were younger.’ Loki gave a very slight smile that made Darcy smile too.

‘See, there’s always good too. Odin does seem… not so great, but Frigga seems wonderful.’ Darcy said sincerely.

‘She is, probably the only wonderful thing about here.’ Loki nodded and continued walking, Darcy followed.

Loki took her to his chambers. She couldn’t believe the size of the room.

‘Bloody hell, this is like the size of a house back on Earth!’ Darcy said as she looked around, checking out the en-suite too. ‘Am I dreaming? Is this for real?’ She said as she jumped onto the bed in a star fish, but still wasn’t even taking up half of the bed because it was that big.

Loki chuckled and used his Seidr to get the fire roaring to life. ‘Anything you need, just ring the bell by the door and a maid will come to see what you need.’

‘What, like, anything and anytime?’ Darcy quickly sat up straight.

‘Yep.’ Loki smirked, sitting down on a chair by the fire.

Darcy slipped off the bed and ran over to the bell, ringing it twice. Loki watched in amusement as not even two minutes later there was a knock on the door. Darcy opened it and was amazed to see a maid.

‘Good evening, anything I can get you, miss?’ She asked with a smile.

‘Some snacks would be nice please… Loki, what kind of snacks do you have here?’ Darcy looked over her shoulder to him.

Loki smirked. ‘Matilda, if you would be so kind to get us the cheese board selection.’

‘Of course, Prince Loki.’ She gave a small bow and smiled at Darcy before disappearing down the corridor.

Darcy stuck her head out of the room and watched her heading off. ‘Is there really someone on standby all the time? Even in the middle of the night?’

‘Yep. Cooks are always in the kitchen too, ready to make whatever you want. Within reason.’

She then snickered. ‘Prince Loki.’

‘What?’

‘Just funny hearing someone call you that. I forget you _are_ a Prince.’

‘Maybe you should start remembering it.’ Loki grinned.

While waiting for the snacks, Darcy disappeared into the bathroom to put on her comfortable pyjamas, which was actually a Rolling Stones t shirt and plain black shorts, just in time for Matilda retuning with the biggest selection of cheese Darcy had ever seen, with crackers and some grapes too.

‘Oh my god, this is definitely heaven!’ Darcy climbed onto the bed with the board and got comfortable.

‘You’re not eating on my bed.’ Loki stood and made his way over, but Darcy was already tucking in.

‘Come on, chill out. Are you going to join me or not?’ Darcy patted the bed next to her.

Loki rolled his eyes. He knew that there was no point arguing with her, so he decided to just admit defeat and join her.

After stuffing themselves full, Loki read for a while by the fire while Darcy played a game on her iPad. There was no WiFi but she was still able to use some game apps without. She was so engrossed in one game she never noticed Loki disappear into the bathroom, until he reappeared.

‘Lights are going off, I want to get rest before tomorrow’s antics.’ Loki said as he made towards the bed.

‘Not like you to need ohhhhhhhhhh my god! LOKI! PUT SOME DAMN PANTS ON!’ Darcy screeched as she glanced up at him, only to see he was completely nude. She quickly averted her eyes like they were burning.

Loki smirked as he got into bed. ‘What? You are the one who said you would share a room with me. I told you before I sleep in the nude.’ He chuckled and got comfortable. He turned the lights out with a snap of his fingers.

‘Well don’t blame me if you get kicked in the bollocks in the middle of the night.’ Darcy said as she rolled onto her side and put her iPad down.

‘Goodnight, Darcy.’

‘Goodnight, _Prince Loki.’_ She teased, but that earned her a poke in the back. ‘Owww!’

‘Go to sleep.’ He growled.

‘Bossy boots.’ Darcy grumbled quietly.


	18. Chapter 18

Loki had to conjure up earplugs during the night when Darcy started snoring. It had been that or shove her out of the bed, luckily for Darcy he had gone for the former.

He was awake before her and took a moment as he looked at her. She was a peculiar mortal. Unlike the others she wasn’t vain and always worried about her looks, even around the likes of him. Being a God and all. What you saw was pretty much what you got with Darcy. And he liked that about her, there was no bullshit.

What he didn’t like, however, was the fact she was drooling on one of his pillows. He groaned and rolled his eyes as he slipped out of bed to go for a bath.

When he emerged, dressed and ready for the day, Darcy was awake. Her hair dishevelled and her eyes slightly puffy. It took her a little while to wake up though, unlike Loki who looked bright eyed and ready pretty much the second he opened his eyes.

Darcy stretched with a groan as her muscles started to wake up.

‘You were snoring again.’ Loki said as he folded his arms over his chest. ‘And drooling on my pillow.’

‘Geez, good morning to you too. It’s just moan, moan, moan with you. I’m sure you can just poof it clean.’ Darcy shrugged and got out of bed. ‘Besides, I’m sure you’ve had far worse bodily fluids on your bed.’ She patted his chest as she walked past him to the bathroom.

Loki rolled his eyes but did smirk a little.

Loki and Darcy joined Thor and Jane for breakfast in a fancy golden room, Thor called it the mini hall, even though in Darcy’s eyes it was pretty huge. There was a full buffet for them with various fruits and meats, Darcy thought she had truly died and gone to heaven as she stuffed her face.

Frigga came in not long after they were finished eating.

‘Just coming to see if you ladies are needing dresses for the celebration tonight?’ Frigga asked Darcy and Jane.

‘I still have my dress from last time I was here.’ Jane smiled.

‘I actually took something with me to wear tonight.’ Darcy said, looking at Loki slightly uncertainly.

‘You can’t wear a dress from back home, Darcy.’ Jane said quickly.

‘If you have something you wish to wear, that’s no problem. Some Midgardian flare isn’t a bad thing.’ Frigga said kindly, making Darcy grin.

‘You may regret that, mother. I have not even seen what it is she has taken.’ Loki said, amused.

‘Well, a nice surprise for us all.’ Frigga winked at Darcy, who couldn’t stop grinning.

‘She’s glad to have you home.’ Thor commented to Loki after, when they were showing Darcy and Jane around the gardens.

‘It is nice to see her again.’ Loki said with a nod, looking straight ahead.

‘You should speak to father. I’m sure you can patch things up with him.’ Thor tried.

‘He is _not_ my father. Never was and never will be.’ Loki snapped. ‘If he wants to _patch things up_ then he can come to me. I will not be going to him and grovelling for forgiveness when it’s his fault in the first place.’

Loki swiftly walked away from Thor and caught up with Darcy, who was having a look at a huge plant that was like a Venus fly trap, but deadlier…

‘Do not ever put any part of your body on there. It is not like the ones on Midgard. It will cause your flesh to melt and will rot your bones instantly.’ Loki picked up a small stone and threw it in one of them. It instantly snapped shut and dissolved the rock within a second.

‘That’s SO COOL! Let me try!’ Darcy then proceeded to chuck various objects she could find into them, making Loki chuckle.

‘Think I could get Jane to stick her finger in?’ Darcy said quietly to Loki.

He smirked. ‘Come now, I doubt you truly want her to hurt herself to that extent.’

Darcy shrugged.

‘Besides, she is smarter than Thor.’ Loki said.

‘Has Thor ever touched them?’ Darcy looked up at Loki, eyes wide.

‘Yep. Took years before his finger healed and grew back properly, with many potions and spells from mother. Of course, being a God helped. But he is so gullible.’ Loki laughed at the memory.

After wandering around the city for a few hours, it was time to get ready for the celebrations. Obviously, it didn’t take the Gods long at all. Mere seconds to change into their royal armour.

But Darcy was taking ages in the bathroom, Loki was getting bored waiting. He ended up engrossed in a book when Darcy finally emerged.

He hadn’t been sure exactly what he was expecting. But he was slightly blown away when he turned around to look at Darcy.

She was wearing a low-cut black dress that went down to her mid-thigh on one side and slightly lower on the other, but it had a dark green, light and airy, under skirt that went down to just above her ankles. But the dress really pushed her breasts up and out more, showing her figure better. Her hair was up in a messy bun with some strands down.

‘Well, what do you think?’ She asked as she spun around, her dress flowing out beautifully.

‘I think it’s the first time I’ve seen you in a dress, you pull it off rather well. You should wear them more often.’ Loki smirked and walked towards her.

Darcy put her hand on her hip and glared at him. ‘Don’t get used to it. Oh! Wait!’ She ran to her suitcase and rummaged through it. Loki still couldn’t quite understand why she had packed so much stuff, for just two nights away.

She pulled out a pair of black high heels and slipped them on. Gaining a few inches, but when she squared up to Loki, she pouted as he still towered over her. ‘Damn. I was hoping to get much more height.’

Loki laughed and put his arm out for her. ‘You’re just fine. Now, shall we?’

‘Hell yeah, I’m ready to be a princess for the night!’ Darcy grinned as she took his arm and they made their way to the main hall.

‘Nice touch with my colours, by the way.’ Loki said on the way.

‘Ah you noticed. I thought it would add some extra flare and get the people talking, like we planned.’ Darcy swished her dress about, making Loki laugh again.

As soon as they turned the corner into the hall, there was screeching came from a group of girls who were dressed over the top in green. They rushed towards Loki, but stopped a few feet away when they saw Darcy on his arm.

‘Ladies.’ Loki nodded politely to them as he strolled on by with Darcy.

‘Are they some of the _desperate Asgardian commoners?’_ Darcy asked, loud enough for them to hear.

Loki was delighted having someone that was up to his par with being mischievous. ‘They are indeed.’ Loki replied in the same tone, hearing some gasps from the girls behind them as they followed the two towards the table where Loki and Darcy both picked up some wine.

‘Well, they better keep their hands off _my_ man or I will smite them with my taser.’ 

Loki almost choked on his wine as he was mid sip. The girls swiftly dispersed upon hearing the threat. Not knowing what a taser was.

‘Loki, where are your manners.’ Frigga said as she approached the two, having seen Loki spit some wine back into his goblet.

‘Apologies. Darcy is just far too funny.’ 

‘Indeed. You have caused quite a stir already. Though I must say, you look absolutely stunning.’ Frigga said as she gently cupped Darcy’s cheek.

‘Thank you. I’ve never been to anything like this before. It’s quite fun being dressed up for a change.’ Darcy couldn’t stop swishing her dress around.

‘Make yourself at home and enjoy. But don’t get up to too much mischief, the both of you.’ Frigga said knowingly as she wandered off.

She went over to her husband and joined him at the head table.

‘What is it with the Prince’s of Asgard courting Mortal women.’ Odin grumbled.

Frigga laughed and put her hand on Odin’s arm. ‘Come now, love. You know Thor loves Jane and vice versa. Loki and Darcy are not together, but they are putting on a show tonight. I think to spare Loki from the swooning commoners. But even if he was courting Darcy, I like her. She’s good for him.’ She said fondly as she watched Loki and Darcy drinking plenty of wine.

It wasn’t long before Loki started pulling pranks, mainly on some of the higher royals from other realms. Things such as adding the odd super-hot pepper to some of the food, causing the unsuspecting royal to need to rush off to the bathroom with a bright red face. Childish things really, but they made Darcy laugh too.

As the celebrations continued into the night, Darcy and Loki proceeded to get more drunk on the Asgardian wine. They were certainly turning some heads as they danced together, Loki actually spinning her around so much she almost fainted from being so dizzy. Everyone thought they were together, and many talked that they had never seen Loki seem so happy and jolly for a change. Instead of just lurking alone in the shadows with a sullen look on his face as he was badgered by commoners.

At the end of the night, Darcy and Loki stumbled back to Loki’s chambers. Darcy was glad to get her heels off, Loki smirked and stood tall on front of her. ‘That’s better, back to your usual height.’ He teased, patting her head.

‘Shurrup.’ Darcy playfully pushed at him.

She was drunk enough that she didn’t care if Loki saw her naked, she just wanted to get into bed. So she just took her dress off at the side of the bed, with Loki watching with an eyebrow raised at her boldness, especially since she wasn’t wearing a bra.

Loki decided to just remove his clothes too. Within seconds, of course, using his Seidr. Darcy looked over at him and her eyes widened when she saw the _state_ he was in.

‘Bloody hell, Loki! You’re hung like a fucking horse!’ She said in surprise, making Loki laugh.

‘Well, forgive me for being in this state. But I am a male after all, and seeing a beautiful woman with such luscious breasts on display _is_ going to affect me in such a way.’ He winked at her.

‘Are you... are you flirting with me?’ Darcy asked, narrowing her eyes at him, hands on her hips.

‘Perhaps.’ Loki shrugged, smirking.

‘Wanna get it on?’ Darcy asked, biting her lower lip.

Loki’s eyes darkened slightly. ‘Are you sure? You are not just in some drunken state?’

‘Yes, I’m drunk. But I’m female, you’re male. And judging by the look of you, we are both horny. So why not?’

Loki didn’t need any more convincing as he leapt onto the bed and crawled over towards her with a predatory look in his eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

Darcy woke up slightly surprised when she found herself draped across Loki’s naked body. Loki woke up too, and smirked when he realised she was naked as well.

‘Well good morning.’ He purred.

‘Good morning to you too! That was… a rather exciting night.’ Darcy laughed and rolled off him. She grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around herself as she headed to the bathroom, taking it off Loki completely.

‘Hey!’ He frowned.

‘Hay is for horses.’ Darcy said flippantly as she carried on with the blanket.

Loki chuckled and ran his hand down his face.

They had been rather drunk last night. But they both still remembered everything that happened. And neither of them regretted it, at all. It had been fun and exciting for them both. Darcy was just glad she could get bragging rights that she had had sex with a God.

When they returned home, Thor was suspicious that something had happened between them. They both had a glow that he knew all too well could only appear after a night of pleasure.

‘Did you two have sex last night?’ He blurted out when they walked into the compound.

Tony, Natasha, Steve, Clint and Bruce were all in the room and heard that.

‘Who had sex?’ Tony asked, head popping up from behind the counter.

‘I think Loki and Darcy did… They _did_ share a room after all.’ Jane said, looking at Darcy.

Darcy and Loki didn’t look phased at all. Both of them shrugging. Darcy wandered over to the fridge for some orange juice.

‘Yep, we did have sex last night. And let me tell you, sex with the God of Mischief was grrreat! Ten out of ten, would _highly_ recommend it.’ She grinned and drank out of the carton.

Loki folded his arms over his chest and grinned cockily. The team all looked shocked, mouths opening wide. Even Thor and Jane were shocked at how calmly they were being over the situation.

‘So, are you two… like… together together?’ Natasha asked, pointing at them both.

Darcy looked at Loki and they both shook their heads at the same time. ‘Nope. We were both there and horny, so why not?’

‘I must say, Darcy was rather spectacular herself. For a mortal.’ Loki winked at her and she clicked her tongue and pointed at him with a wink in return.

Darcy and Loki then headed off to unpack. Leaving the team utterly confused and looking between one another.

‘What the fuck was that?’ Clint asked, bewildered.

-

It was like nothing had happened between Loki and Darcy over the following few weeks. They continued to hang out together and get on the teams’ nerves, especially Jane. Loki went on another mission or two, helping the team to save Earth again.

He was slowly gaining their trust more.

Darcy and Loki decided to go to the cinema one afternoon. It was Loki’s first time being out in public properly, the team had been a bit apprehensive about it, but they figured if Darcy was with him there would be no problem.

Aside from getting irritated at so many mortals just bumping into him on the street, and being repulsed at the price for filling his bag of sweets right up to the top, it went rather smoothly.

‘We should do this more often, it’s been fun getting out of the compound.’ Darcy said as they walked through the foyer after the film, she was still munching on a few sweets she had left.

‘It has been rather nice.’ Loki agreed. ‘Plus, seeing a film in the cinema keeps you quiet during it.’ He smirked.

‘Oi!’ Darcy nudged him with her hip, making him chuckle.

‘You know I rather like your chattering during films.’ Loki ruffled her hair playfully.

‘Yeah, mainly because it annoys the others so much.’ Darcy said knowingly with a smirk.

‘Very true. But still.’ Loki shrugged.

As soon as they stepped outside the cinema, there was suddenly an outburst of screaming and a group of young women came rushing over and surrounded them. All babbling excitedly and squealing, asking for pictures with Loki.

He looked utterly confused and baffled as he looked at Darcy, who grinned and elbowed him. ‘You have fans now.’

Loki grinned cockily and greeted the group. Darcy then offered to be photographer, so they all lined up and got their picture with him excitedly. Darcy noticed that Loki avoided actually touching them though, when one of them tried to slip their arm around him he smoothly avoided it.

She knew that part of him would’ve been annoyed that mortals were bugging him. But then his ego at the same time would be loving the fact they were fawning over him. The commoners on Asgard were just after him as he was their Prince. But here on Earth, it was because he was a God and people knew his power and strength. It had been seen all over the news now, after all. Both good and bad.

After getting their picture, the group all scurried away. When Darcy and Loki continued down the street, a few other people did stop and stare, recognising him. Some avoided him, scared. Others just looked on in awe.

‘Such a peculiar race you all are.’ Loki commented.

‘Yep, don’t get weirder than humans.’ Darcy shrugged.

‘Others make _you_ seem almost normal.’ Loki grinned at her, making her laugh.

When they returned to the compound, Tony, Natasha and Wanda were around one of Tony’s laptops at the kitchen table. They looked up at Darcy and Loki with smirks when they walked in.

‘What?’ Darcy frowned.

‘You’ve been caught by paparazzi!’ Natasha spun the laptop round to face them.

Darcy and Loki laughed. There was a picture of the two of them heading into the cinema. With the headline **_Reformed Villain Dating?_**

‘That explains why there were a bunch of girls waiting outside afterwards, the paps gave it away you were out and about.’ Darcy said as she went and had a look in the fridge for a snack.

‘How can you _still_ be hungry after everything you ate at the cinema?’ Loki raised an eyebrow at her.

‘I’m always hungry! You should know that by now.’ Darcy said, sitting down to eat some leftover cheesecake she found in the fridge.

‘Does this not bother you, that people are speculating?’ Wanda asked the two.

They both shrugged. ‘No… Why, should it?’ Loki asked, conjuring up a fork he quickly stole a bit of cheesecake from Darcy before she ate it all.

Tony, Natasha and Wanda just looked at each other in confusion over their _relationship_.

‘Oh, by the way. There’s a newcomer joining us tomorrow. Jane has a new intern, he’s called Blake.’ Natasha told them.

‘Alright.’ Darcy said flippantly, not paying attention as she tried to fend off Loki’s fork with her own when he tried to get more cheesecake. Almost turning into a fork battle.

Natasha just sighed and shook her head.


	20. Chapter 20

Jane and Natasha walked into the living room, showing Jane’s new apprentice, Blake, around and introducing him to everyone.

‘And that…’ Natasha paused mid-sentence as she looked over and saw Loki and Darcy on the sofa. One at either end.

Loki was teaching Darcy some words in Old Norse. Every time she got one right, he threw a chocolate at her that she was catching in her mouth. And in turn, Darcy was asking Loki questions on Harry Potter, in turn throwing him a chocolate too when he got a question right.

‘…Is Loki and Darcy.’ Natasha finished, shaking her head.

Darcy looked over upon hearing her name and so did Loki.

‘Guys, this is Blake. Jane’s new intern.’ Natasha said, pointing to Blake.

Darcy’s eyes widened a little when she saw him. She waved in his direction. ‘Hey, good luck being Jane’s intern. You’ll need it.’

Loki smirked and merely glanced at him, not thinking he was worth of a welcoming anyway. He didn’t think he would last long here.

‘Nice to meet you.’ Blake smiled at Darcy. ‘I’m looking forward to working with Jane.’

‘Hah! No need to butter her up, you’ll soon be cursing at her and dreading coming into the lab.’ Darcy grinned and glanced at Jane, who didn’t look best pleased.

‘Alright, on with the tour.’ Natasha said as she tried to move everyone on.

‘See you later.’ Blake waved to them, well more to Darcy than Loki.

‘He won’t last ten minutes.’ Loki muttered, picking up a chocolate and eating it.

‘Cheat. You didn’t answer a question!’ Darcy nudged his thigh with her foot, earning a scowl from him. ‘He’s pretty hot.’

‘He looks like a scruffy dog.’ Loki commented.

‘Just rugged.’

‘Whatever you say, Darcy.’ Loki smiled sweetly and then raised his eyebrows in expectance, waiting for her to ask the next question.

-

‘Where exactly do you think you’re going?’ Loki’s voice made Darcy stop dead in her tracks as she was sneaking down the corridor one evening.

She turned around and quickly hid something behind her back. She was wearing a jacket that was zipped right up to her neck. Not to mention the cap she was also wearing was unusual. Looking highly suspicious.

‘Me? Nothing. I mean, nowhere.’ She said quickly.

Loki stalked up to her and folded his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow at her. ‘You are not good at lying, Darcy.’ He drawled.

‘I’m not lying!’

‘Yes, you are.’

‘No, I am not!’ She scoffed.

‘What are you hiding behind your back?’ Loki asked, pointing out with his chin.

‘Nothing.’ She shrugged.

Loki narrowed his eyes at her and started taking slow steps towards her. But she quickly started backing up.

‘Come on, show me.’ He cooed.

‘There is nothing!’ She said, her voice getting slightly higher.

But then she backed right into something… or _someone._ ‘Aha!’ Loki said from behind her.

‘What?!’ She gasped, spinning around to see Loki, the _real_ Loki. The other one had been an illusion as it vanished.

Loki grabbed hold of the glowsticks she had been hiding. Then he quickly took off her cap, revealing a LED fibre optic head band that was flashing various colours. Grabbing her zip, he tugged it down so her jacket fell open, revealing a Steps t shirt.

He threw his head back laughing. ‘My my, Darcy. I never would’ve taken you for a Steps fan.’ He said between laughing.

It was now Darcy’s turn to fold her arms over her chest and glare at him. ‘Alright, alright. Yes, I’m a Steps fan. Go ahead and take the piss, but I love them so much, they’re my guilty pleasure. But don’t you DARE tell anyone.’ She pointed at him.

Loki put his hands up in defence and chuckled. ‘I give you my word, I won’t tell anyone about the cheese fest you are away to.’

‘Hey, how do you know about Steps anyway?’ Darcy asked.

‘I did look up Midgardian music a while ago, came across Steps too. Unfortunately.’

‘Aw come on, did you give them a chance?’ Darcy asked knowingly.

‘Well…’

‘Come with me, I bet you’ll love it. A Steps gig is great, so much dancing and nobody cares if you look stupid because they do too!’ She bounced up and down on her feet excitedly.

‘No. I am not coming with you.’ Loki turned on his heels and started walking away.

‘Come on, Loks. You’ll love it, I know you enjoy dancing!’ She said as she followed him.

‘I am _not_ going with you.’ He said firmly.

**Five Hours Later**

‘I can’t believe I let you talk me into that.’ Loki said as he and Darcy walked from the taxi to the compound. Loki had also acquired some flashing lights on a headband and they both had glowstick bracelets that were still glowing strong.

‘You loved it, I could tell. You were dancing around having fun. And I saw you oogling over Lisa.’ Darcy teased as she nudged him with her hip.

‘I was not!’

‘Was so. You couldn’t take your eyes off her, and I have never seen a grin as big as yours when she looked right at you and winked.’

Loki just huffed and didn’t respond to that.


	21. Chapter 21

Darcy had been helping Loki in the lab, who was helping Tony and Bruce with a few things, mainly improving Tony’s blasters. Darcy had pretty much given up all hope of helping Jane, it was much more fun helping Loki anyway.

She went to get drinks for everyone, and when she returned she was pleasantly surprised when the new guy, Blake, actually thanked her.

‘Good looking _and_ polite, not bad.’ Darcy said as she joined Loki at the other side of the lab.

‘Why thank you.’ Loki smirked.

‘Not you, idiot.’ She playfully pushed his arm, making him chuckle.

Blake looked over at Loki and Darcy while they did some work. Well, Loki did some work. Darcy basically just handed him whatever he needed, which wasn’t much. Loki rarely needed _tools._ Able to use his powers for just about anything and everything.

‘So, are those two together?’ He asked Jane quietly.

‘Who?’ Jane asked, concentrating on her work.

‘Darcy and Loki.’ Blake said.

‘Oh, them. It’s not good knowing with those two.’ She huffed.

‘No, they’re not together romantically. Just good friends, unfortunately.’ Thor chuckled, he was sitting opposite Jane and Blake, just watching them do _science-ey stuff._

‘Oh, right. Why unfortunately?’ Blake asked.

‘Because they cause far too much mischief together.’ Thor said.

And his point was proved mere minutes later, when Loki said Tony’s blasters were good to go… Tony tried them out against a dummy at the side of the lab, but found glitter was the only thing that came _blasting_ out from them. Sending Loki and Darcy into hysterics, even Bruce found it funny.

‘LOKI!’ Tony yelled.

Once Loki _actually_ improved the blasters, Blake went over to join them. Interested in some of the work they were doing.

Loki was a sarcastic bastard at first, until Darcy poked him and told him to be nice. So he did behave and explained to Blake the mechanics of Tony’s blasters and how he was able to advance them with his Seidr and the technology of Asgard, since Asgardians were far more advanced.

Blake was really interested to hear more about Asgard. Loki rolled his eyes while Darcy excitedly told him about the golden city.

‘So they allow humans there?’ Blake asked.

‘Not usually, but there are exceptions made sometimes.’ Loki said.

‘Well, I went there and didn’t get killed.’ Darcy shrugged.

‘Surprisingly.’ Loki drawled with a smirk.

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’ Darcy said as she narrowed her eyes at Loki.

‘You _are_ very accident prone.’ Loki said.

‘I am not! I think you’ll find it’s _you_ that has put me in all the almost death situations.’ Darcy argued back.

‘How come?’ Blake asked, curious.

‘Well, considering he kidnapped me and took me to another planet, left me alone there for a while surrounded by weird alien things!’

‘You were perfectly safe there, never in any real danger.’ Loki countered.

‘And there’s the time you almost killed me when we went sledging on that super high hill!’ She folded her arms over her chest.

‘But I didn’t let you die, did I?’

‘No, but almost!’

‘Snow is soft, you’d have been fine even without me.’ Loki said as he tried to concentrate again.

‘We were heading towards a lake.’

‘It was frozen.’

‘Exactly! At near ninety miles per hour!’

Loki’s mouth opened as he held up a screwdriver, but he couldn’t think of a good come-back or excuse. ‘Alright, maybe that one was a bit risky. But hey, you’re still here to tell the tale now, aren’t you?’ He raised an eyebrow at her.

‘Yeah… But that’s not the point.’

‘And you DID want to go again, remember?’ Loki smirked.

‘Well… we couldn’t anyway because our sledge was miles away across the lake, never to be seen again!’

‘And you were perfectly safe with me at the _right_ side of the lake. So I rest my case, you’ve never been in any _real_ danger with me.’ Loki smirked.

‘I beg to differ.’ Darcy grumbled.

Blake looked at Tony and Bruce. ‘Are they always like this?’ He smiled.

‘Yep, get used to it kid.’ Tony shook his head in despair.

-

‘I think Blake likes you.’ Loki commented to Darcy that evening when they were eating dinner in the kitchen at the island counter.

‘What? Stop pulling my leg.’ Darcy scoffed.

‘No, seriously. He couldn’t stop staring at you like a lovesick puppy in the lab earlier. It was rather sickening.’ Loki said as he ate.

‘Really?’ Darcy felt a little pleased at that, actually.

‘Really really.’ Loki nodded. ‘The others have noticed it, too.’ He said as he motioned to the team with his fork.

‘No way!’ Darcy looked round to the team who were at the table eating.

‘He’s right.’ Clint nodded.

‘Yep, obvious as anything.’ Natasha agreed.

Darcy wasn’t sure what to make of that information. He was good looking, with his shoulder length dark brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes, not to mention the scruffy beard he had going on. He wasn’t as tall as she usually liked, but he was a sweet guy.

‘I bet he asks you out by the end of the week.’ Pepper said.

‘Nah, he’s a bit shy. I think a month.’ Wanda said.

‘I bet tomorrow he asks her out.’ Said Thor.

‘I’m not some betting game, guys. And I _am_ here!’ Darcy grumbled and turned her back on them again to continue eating. Loki was smirking across the table at her. ‘What are you smirking at?’

‘Oh, nothing.’ He said innocently.

‘Tell me, or I will stab this fork in your ass.’ She warned, holding up her _weapon._

Loki chuckled. ‘I am merely amused at the thought of you going out on a date with _him.’_

‘Why is that amusing?’ Darcy frowned.

‘I just do not think he is the one for you, that’s all.’ He shrugged.

‘Oh? And who is, then? Huh?’

Loki shrugged again. ‘You’re a peculiar one, Darcy... I don’t know if there would be anyone out there who would be able to deal with your antics, not to mention deal with your snoring.’ He grinned at her.

Darcy proceeded to fire peas at him with her fork as a catapult.


	22. Chapter 22

Darcy was surprised a week later when Blake asked her out on a date. He had been a bit shy and flustered when asking, but she thought it was cute. So said yes, she would’ve been a fool not to. He was a nice guy and good looking. She was single after all.

Natasha and Wanda were excited about their date and wanted to help Darcy with her hair and make-up.

‘Seriously, guys. This is not a wedding, it’s just a first date.’ Darcy sighed as they fussed around her.

‘But it’s exciting! You’ve not been on a date for _ages!’_ Natasha said.

‘Yeah, thanks for reminding me.’ She rolled her eyes.

‘Think of it this way, you might get some after.’ Wanda winked at her.

‘Oooo yeah. Bet it’s been a while!’ Natasha smirked.

‘No, she slept with Loki after Christmas on Asgard, remember?’ Wanda reminded her.

‘Oh yeah. True… I guess it might be difficult competing with a God.’ Natasha hummed.

Darcy just kept quiet and shook her head. But Natasha wasn’t wrong, it _would_ be difficult for a human to compete with Loki. That night had been… wow. Darcy always went back to it for _alone time_ material, it had been _that_ good.

Even during the celebrations, Loki had been the perfect _date._ She really had felt like a Princess, it would be hard to compete. But she knew that hadn’t been real, not really. They were just good friends. So she pushed that out of her mind, snapping herself out of it. Why she was suddenly thinking about that evening and Loki, she had no idea.

When she was ready, she went to go meet Blake at the front doors. He was already there, in a suit, waiting for her.

‘You look beautiful, Darcy.’ Blake said, blushing a little.

‘Thanks, you look good yourself.’ She smiled.

But her eyes widened slightly when Loki appeared and approached Blake from behind. Blake noticed Darcy looking behind him and frowned. Until he felt a firm hand on his shoulder that made him jump as he was spun around to face the stern looking God that was towering over him.

‘You are to treat Darcy like a Princess tonight. And if you dare hurt her, I will make it my personal mission to shove your dick so far up your ass you will be tasting it for a year.’ He growled low, looking utterly terrifying to poor Blake, who almost shit himself.

Darcy grinned and gave Blake a pat on the back. ‘Don’t worry, he’s just joking with you.’

Loki smirked. ‘Am I?’ 

‘ _Yes_ , he is.’ Darcy said to Blake and grabbed his arm, quickly dragging him away from Loki.

But she knew he wasn’t. She looked over her shoulder at Loki, eyebrows up and eyes wide. Mouthing to him: _what the hell?_

Loki just looked innocent and grinned at her, winking before she went through the doors and out the building.

Though there was a small part of Darcy that was secretly delighted with Loki being all protective. Just a teeny, tiny bit… Ok, maybe not _that_ small of a bit. But anyway, she was looking forward to her date with Blake.

Loki was of course serious about his threat. If he dared hurt Darcy, he would do far more to him than what he just threatened.

His breath had been taken away slightly when he saw Darcy at first, dressed up nicely. With all their bantering and bickering together, he often got lost within her personality and forgot about actually _looking_ at her. But it was hard not to look at her when she was dressed so wonderfully, like she had been on Asgard…

‘There you are, brother!’ Came Thor’s voice from behind him.

Loki put on a fake smile as he turned to Thor. ‘What do you want?’ Came out a bit more clipped than he had aimed for.

‘I know you will be bored with Darcy gone. So I thought we could have some drinks, have a catch up?’ Thor patted his shoulder and started to guide him towards the kitchen.

‘If we must.’ Loki sighed dramatically.

‘That’s the spirit.’ Thor said happily.

As they started drinking, Thor started trying to pry more information out of Loki.

‘Why have _you_ never courted Darcy?’ He asked.

Loki looked a little stunned, like a deer caught in the headlights. But he quickly composed himself. ‘Why would I?’

‘Well, why not? You both get along so well, are always together.’ Thor shrugged.

‘Because she is my friend…’ Loki trailed off.

‘Come on, Loki. I know you like her more than a friend, you never have spent so much time with anyone else. Not to mention the look of pure jealousy on your face when she left with Blake there, if that’s not a sign that you like her then I don’t know what is.’ Thor chuckled.

‘I am not jealous.’ Loki said, appalled at the utter thought of being jealous.

‘There’s nothing wrong with being jealous, brother.’ Thor said light heartedly.

‘I am NOT jealous.’ Loki snarled and slammed his beer glass down on the counter, so much that some spilled over. Thor was surprised it didn’t smash.

He got up and stormed out of the room, not wanting to deal with his oaf of a brother for any longer.

Chuckling to himself as he left, he wasn’t jealous! The idea was utterly preposterous. He didn’t get jealous. They were friends, he had never thought of her as anything more before. He enjoyed her company, they got along wonderfully. He could be himself around her, and she him. There was a comfortableness between them that he had never experienced before.

Just friends, that was it…

But then, why did he find himself waiting up in the library until Darcy got back from her date?


	23. Chapter 23

Darcy’s date with Blake had went well.

He was a gentleman throughout and even paid for their meal. Though Darcy couldn’t help but wonder if that was after Loki’s threat. But either way, she had a great evening and she did quite like Blake. So was happy when he kissed her cheek before heading home after seeing her back to the compound.

When she went inside and headed upstairs, she was passing the library to get to her room, the door swung open and a grinning Loki was stood there. He leaned against the doorframe and folded his arms over his chest.

‘Well, how was your date?’

‘It went really well, thank you for asking.’ Darcy grinned. ‘Were you waiting up for me?’

Loki shrugged and looked a little sheepish. ‘Perhaps… But I just wanted to make sure you got back safe. There are a _lot_ of weirdos out there, you know.’

‘Oh yeah, there certainly are. And I’m looking at the biggest weirdo of them all right now.’ Darcy teased.

Loki’s mouth opened in mock shock and he put his hand over his heart. ‘You wound me, Darcy.’ He chuckled.

‘Fancy a drink? I’m not tired yet, but Blake wasn’t keen on going to a club.’ Darcy offered.

‘Of course.’ Loki nodded and followed her to her room, where she poured them both a drink.

They ended up sitting on Darcy’s bed together with their drinks. She had gone to get changed into something more comfortable first. She groaned as she leaned back against the headboard.

‘I forgot how tiring dates could be. Especially first ones. Trying to be your best with someone new, but also trying not to be too _not yourself._ If that makes sense?’ She asked him.

‘Mmm, you’re tying to impress them but also you don’t want them to get a complete shock when they get to know the _real_ you?’ Loki said.

‘Exactly! Not to mention wearing all this damn make-up, I mean I love make-up don’t get me wrong, but this is bit much.’ She grabbed a wipe from the side of her bed and started taking it off.

‘Why try so hard when he’s seen you for you already?’ Loki asked.

‘Because it was a date, it wasn’t just _at work.’_ Darcy shrugged.

‘Are you seeing him again?’ Loki asked casually.

‘Yeah, we’re going to the movies on Sunday night.’ She smiled. ‘At least that’s a bit more casual.’

‘I’m glad you’re happy, Darcy. You deserve to be happy.’ Loki said sincerely.

Darcy wasn’t sure why she felt a weird pang inside of her. She was happy before, _more_ than happy since Loki came into her life, really. But it would be nice having a boyfriend, getting some on the regular wouldn’t be a bad thing either, she thought to herself.

-

Over the following few weeks, Darcy went on a few more dates with Blake. She really liked him, they got along great and had quite a bit in common.

Loki _did_ like him, he was an alright guy for a mortal. But he did keep reminding Blake not to hurt Darcy, but Blake was able to just let it slide off. Knowing he wouldn’t hurt Darcy so wouldn’t have anything to worry about with Loki. Or so he hoped, anyway. He was still confused about their relationship, even though Darcy had told him they were just good friends. And the others confirmed that, too. So it was something he tried not to dwell on.

Thor came into the living room one day rather excited.

Loki, Darcy, Blake, Natasha, Steve and Clint had all been watching a film.

‘What’s the excitement for?’ Steve asked Thor.

‘He probably found the chocolate cake.’ Loki commented flatly as he kept his eyes on the TV.

Darcy laughed.

‘I… chocolate cake?’ Thor looked at Loki, distracted. Making everyone laugh. He shook his head and then moved on front of the TV, making everyone grumble in annoyance. ‘Father wishes for Loki and I to return to Asgard for a visit.’

Loki raised an eyebrow, unamused. But also wondering why Odin would want him back there.

‘No.’

‘Come on, Loki. You have to.’ Thor said.

‘I don’t _have to_ anything.’ Loki grumbled angrily.

‘It’s not a request, it’s a demand… Again.’ Thor said sheepishly.

Loki dramatically sighed, then he looked to Darcy. ‘Fancy another trip to Asgard?’

Her eyes lit up excitedly. ‘Hell yeah!’

‘Fine then, Thor. I shall come to Asgard.’ Loki huffed.

‘Excellent! I’ll bring Jane, too.’ Thor beamed happily.

‘When do we leave?’ Loki asked.

‘Right now.’

-

Darcy barely had any time to pack a bag. But she threw in her essentials, knowing Loki could magically _poof_ up anything else she had forgotten.

Blake was a little disappointed that Darcy was leaving. But she said she would be back for their next date night. It was only a few days she would be away for.

When they got to Asgard, Frigga was delighted to see Darcy again. Greeting her with a hug, which warmed Darcy that she liked her so much. She didn’t see Jane getting a hug, which made her feel really smug.

She got her own chambers this time, opposite Loki’s.

‘At least I won’t need to deal with your snoring this time.’ Loki teased as he motioned to the door of her chambers.

‘You love it really.’ Darcy grinned. ‘But no, I don’t think it would be appropriate this time since I’m dating now.’ She laughed.

‘Yes, that wouldn’t be such a good idea.’ Loki agreed.

Darcy found herself spending time with Frigga one day while on Asgard. They were walking around the gardens, Loki and Thor had to see Odin for something.

‘What was Loki like as a child? Was he as mischievous as he is now?’ Darcy asked her.

‘Oh yes, he’s always had that mischievous streak.’ Frigga laughed. ‘When he got stronger with his Seidr, his pranks became greater and more elaborate. Though his favourite seemed to be turning things into snakes or eels.’

Darcy nodded. ‘Yep, I’d still say that’s his favourite.’ She grinned. ‘I’m guessing you got the Christmas card from the team?’

Frigga smiled widely. ‘I did indeed.’

‘Was he always quite… _wary_ of letting people in? Trusting people?’ Darcy asked when they sat down by a small lake.

‘Not always. Though he did struggle fitting in with Thor and his friends. As I’m sure you know, Loki is more of a strategic fighter. Whilst he can and does use his strength, he prefers to use his brain. That made him different from the others. When he found out his true heritage, I’m afraid that made him worse with trusting people.’ Frigga said sadly.

‘But you always have and still do love him like your own son, don’t you?’ Darcy smiled.

Frigga smiled too. ‘That’s correct. I do. I only want what’s best for him, and I am truly grateful to you, Darcy. For seeing more within him, giving him that chance and showing the others back on Midgard that there is more to him, too. Whilst he doesn’t admit it, I think being with you and The Avengers is the best thing for him. They’re a team with powerful abilities, but all _different_ powers, not just strength. So he fits in well.’

‘I agree. Though the others maybe don’t admit it yet, but he is a good part of the team now. I think even the whole world is starting to see that too, more and more of them are starting to come round to the idea of him being part of The Avengers.’

‘I just wish that…’ Frigga sighed.

‘What?’ Darcy frowned.

‘The reason Odin has asked to meet with them, is because there is a Princess on Vanaheim who is looking for a husband. Odin thinks it would be good to marry Loki off to her, to help align the realms again, make them stronger. But I wish he could just remain as he is for now.’ She said sadly.

‘Oh…’ Darcy looked down. ‘That would… be weird not having him on Earth.’

‘Loki is very stubborn, he might not even accept the arrangement. Nobody can make Loki do what he doesn’t want to do. Not even Odin.’ Frigga said with a bit of hope.

‘Don’t need to tell me that.’ Darcy laughed.

She wasn’t sure why she was feeling so disappointed and sad at the thought of Loki not being there all the time anymore…


	24. Chapter 24

‘Are you going to agree?’ Darcy asked Loki that evening.

They were chilling on his balcony, having some wine and eating cheese while star watching. Loki had told her about Odin’s proposal of him marrying the Princess of Vanaheim.

‘I am going to take time to think about it. It would help to clear my name in these realms, show that I am not the monster they all think. And I do want to make amends… I mean, realistically I couldn’t stay on Midgard forever, could I?’ He said softly.

‘I don’t see why not?’ Darcy shrugged.

Loki chuckled. ‘You are with Blake now, but the dating phase won’t last forever. Eventually you will want to live with him, get your own life going. Perhaps I need to do the same.’

Darcy felt like her heart was breaking. Like she was losing her best friend…

But Loki had already felt like he was losing his best friend. Since Blake came along, naturally Darcy didn’t spend quite as much time with Loki. Although it was still a lot, he didn’t have _all_ of her attention anymore. It made him realise that he needed to perhaps find his own partner.

He was a fool if he thought their friendship could last forever in the way it had up until now. Just the two of them against the world.

‘But you’re not going to be rid of me so easily if I do accept. I will still be working with The Avengers, so will be visiting frequently.’ He winked at her.

‘You better! I won’t cope on my own dealing with that lot.’ Darcy smiled.

‘You have Blake on your side now, too.’ Loki said.

‘Yeah… But he’s not as good with pranks as you are. And I can’t take the piss out of him as easy, either.’ She grinned.

Loki laughed. ‘Save it all for me, then.’

-

The following day Loki took Darcy out for a ride into the hills. She still couldn’t ride a horse, but just held on while her horse followed Loki’s.

‘I don’t know why you’re always reluctant to come here, Loks. This place is incredible.’ Darcy said as they saw all the views of Asgard.

‘It is. But as you know, it’s more Odin I don’t like to see.’ He hummed.

‘Couldn’t you push him off the Bifrost, then?’

Loki threw his head back with laughter. ‘Careful, Darcy. Heimdall might hear and tell on you. Then you’ll be in trouble for treason.’ He grinned.

Darcy shrugged. ‘I’m sure you wouldn’t let that happen to me. You’d miss me _far_ too much.’ She fluttered her eyelashes at him, making him laugh again.

On the way back, Loki purposely had his horse gallop off just to see Darcy struggling to stay on the horse as it followed his, it made him laugh far too much as she bounced around on the saddle, clinging on for dear life.

‘I will get you back for this someday!’ She warned him.

When they got back, there was a guard waiting to take the horses that she had met a few times now, called Birger.

‘Thanks, Birger.’ She said as he took her horse for her.

‘You’re welcome, Miss Lewis. There is a cheese platter waiting for you in your chambers, like you requested.’ He grinned knowingly.

‘Ah ace, thanks!’

Loki nodded to Birger when he took his horse too.

‘Birger is lovely. You should give him a pay rise.’ Darcy said to Loki on the way inside.

Loki chuckled. ‘I will take note and be sure to tell mother.’

-

That evening, Darcy and Loki joined Frigga, Odin, Thor and Jane for a feast with some other Asgardians. Including Sif and the warriors three.

Darcy wore a beautiful dress, since it was a special occasion. She did her hair up nicely, too.

Frigga noticed the way Loki’s breathing hitched slightly when she walked into the room. Also the way he pulled her chair out for her and rarely removed his eyes from her… It was the same as last time they were visiting.

But she had a feeling that Loki was more aware he was doing it this time… Which just broke her heart more at the fact that Darcy was dating someone else, and Loki was thinking about Odin’s suggestion of the Vanaheim Princess.


	25. Chapter 25

Loki and Darcy had been back on Earth for a week, Loki told everyone that he was going to be accepting Odin’s offer of marrying the Princess of Vanaheim. Of course, he had told Darcy first beforehand.

Everyone was shocked, but accepted it was what he wanted to do. Even if they were all a bit confused because even they all knew that Loki liked Darcy. But no one said anything, it wasn’t any of their business at the end of the day, really.

And whilst they wouldn’t admit it to him, they were all actually going to miss having him around as much. Aside from Jane, who couldn’t care less. Though he did say he would be back plenty, to help with missions and various other things.

He was in the lab with Darcy, Jane, Blake, Thor, Tony and Natasha one day. They were all working on a project together, which was easier said than done. Since Jane despised him and vice versa.

‘I can’t wait for you to go off and marry that Princess. At least we won’t have to deal with all your stupid tricks anymore!’ Jane huffed in annoyance at Loki.

Darcy snapped.

‘Who the fuck do you think you are?!’ She was raging and started to storm towards Jane, whilst she was still holding a hammer that she _had_ been using to help them out, but it made it look like she was going to murder Jane. Which, actually, Darcy wanted to do.

But Loki simply grabbed hold of Darcy’s hood and stopped her from going anywhere. She ended up pulling off a type of moonwalk as she kept trying to get over to Jane, but Loki wasn’t letting her go. He drank his tea while he held onto her, slightly amused.

‘Yeah, call your guard dog off!’ Jane hissed, she really was in a right spiteful mood. Even Thor was slightly flabbergasted.

Loki was half tempted to let Darcy go after that comment, but instead he grabbed Darcy around her middle and lifted her up. He carried her out of the lab, while Darcy was still trying to get to Jane, cursing and flying insults at her after what she said.

‘She’s not worth it, Darcy.’ Loki said calmly as he made his way down the corridor, with her under his arm so easily. Blake and Natasha quickly followed.

‘Put me down! Let me at her!’ She snarled.

‘If I do, you will start a fight with her. Then you’ll get into trouble from Fury. Then it will be an even bigger mess.’ Loki said calmly as he entered the living room and eventually put her down there. Natasha closed the door behind her so she couldn’t get out.

‘How can you just take it?!’ Darcy asked, she was so furious!

Loki shrugged. ‘You get back at them by being skilful, not attacking. Besides, I added salt to her coffee.’

Darcy laughed at that. But still. She was so pissed. ‘Seriously though, what is her problem today? She’s being an utter class bitch!’ She sat down on the sofa with her arms over her chest.

Blake went and sat down with her while Loki perched on the arm of the other sofa. Natasha walked over to them, hands on her hips. ‘I believe that things haven’t been too great between her and Thor lately. She told me last night that Thor hasn’t been as… _keen,_ to have sex with her lately.’

Darcy scoffed. ‘It’s no wonder with the way she’s been acting. She’s been getting worse and worse.’

‘Maybe she’s on her period?’ Blake suggested.

Loki laughed, Natasha and Darcy glared at Blake, then at Loki for laughing.

‘Hey. Periods are painful and annoying as hell. We _literally_ bleed from our vaginas! We are allowed to be cranky for that.’ Darcy hissed. ‘But it’s not a good enough excuse to be _that_ much of a cow.’

‘If she’s not getting any, maybe that’s why she’s been really uptight lately.’ Loki suggested.

‘At least you _are_ getting away from her. I have to deal with her shit.’ Darcy said to him.

Loki half smirked. But he wished he wasn’t….

‘You’ll need to handle Darcy, make sure she doesn’t start an actual fight.’ Loki said to Blake as he stood up and headed back to the lab.

Blake looked like a deer in the headlights at that. He didn’t have Loki’s strength. Heck, in a fight he was sure Darcy would probably kick his ass instead. How was he supposed to keep her back?

‘Are you alright?’ Blake asked Darcy.

‘Yeah… I just… I don’t know what her problem is.’ She sighed and leaned into him when he put his arm around her.

‘She’s just got stuff going on, I guess.’ Blake said quietly.

-

It was the day that Loki was supposed to be getting married. Thor was ready to head to Asgard, he was just waiting for Loki.

Loki was just saying bye to Darcy before leaving.

‘Cheer up! For it being your wedding day, you look more like you’re away to a funeral.’ Darcy teased, jabbing him in the side with her elbow.

Loki chuckled slightly.

‘Are you not pleased about the wedding? Marrying an _actual_ Princess?’ Darcy asked.

‘I am… I just… Never expected to be getting married for the sake of Asgard and Odin.’ He scoffed.

‘Well, why not? I mean, do you love someone else?’

‘I… No… I just… I don’t know.’ He rubbed the back of his head. ‘Just having jitters, I guess.’ He shrugged.

‘You’ll be fine. I’m sure she’s nice, you’ll probably have an absolute blast with her.’ Darcy tried not to think about it. ‘And when I get to meet her, I can finally threaten her like you’ve threatened Blake.’ She grinned.

Loki grinned too. Then he surprised her by pulling her into a really tight hug, almost squeezing the life out of her.

‘Dude, it’s alright… You’ll see me again.’ She said as she squeezed him back.

‘I know.’ Loki buried his face into her hair momentarily, before letting her go. Or he feared he wouldn’t _ever_ let her go…

‘Have a good day, Loks. I want to hear all about it when I next see you.’ Darcy smiled at him.

Loki nodded and stepped back. ‘Don’t let Jane get to you, alright? I don’t want to come back to find you both fighting.’

‘No promises there. But I’ll try not to kill her.’ She shrugged.

Loki chuckled. ‘Take care, Darcy.’

‘You too, Loki.’ She smiled.

Loki then headed outside to meet Thor at the Bifrost site. Once again, being chased by Tony shouting and screaming at them to not do it on his lawn. Darcy sniggered as she watched him from the window, yelling up to the sky for the burn marks on the grass that was left behind.


	26. Chapter 26

Not long after Loki had left, Darcy saw Jane dragging a large suitcase down the corridor towards the front door.

‘Jane? Where are you going?’ She asked, confused.

‘I’m leaving!’

‘Well, _clearly_. But why? And where?’ Darcy folded her arms over her chest.

‘Thor dumped me. Alright?’ Jane snapped.

Darcy’s eyebrows went flying up. ‘Oh… Sorry to hear that.’

‘No, you’re not!’ Jane snapped at her again.

‘Hey, I don’t know what the hell your problem has been with me for this last year. But don’t take it out on me, I’ve done nothing wrong to you. It’s not my fault if Thor has dumped you.’ Darcy said firmly.

Jane sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. ‘It is your fault he’s dumped me. He said he was jealous of what you and Loki have. That we aren’t as fun as you two are. You aren’t even a couple! It’s ridiculous!’ Jane screeched.

Darcy was surprised to hear that.

‘I… wow. Well, again, not my fault that I’m such an ace friend.’

‘Piss off, Darcy.’ Jane said, having had enough she continued on.

‘Fine, be like that!’ Darcy shook her head and headed off.

But then she realised, would The Avengers still want _her_ here if Jane wasn’t working here anymore? She was _technically_ still her apprentice.

She came across Tony and Natasha in the lab.

‘Do you guys know that Jane has just stormed out with her suitcase?’ She asked them, pointing over her shoulder.

‘Yep.’ Natasha nodded. ‘We witnessed the whole thing before Thor left, unfortunately. Thor telling her it was over, it was… brutal.’

‘Wow… Okayyy…’ Darcy didn’t know where to go from there.

‘You’re not gonna leave us too though, are you kid?’ Tony asked, looking worried.

‘No! No… I mean, not unless you want me to go?’ Darcy asked.

‘Hell no! You’re too much fun having around.’ Tony went over and ruffled her hair, she whacked his arm and laughed.

‘Well, as long as you’re not chucking me out, I’m staying.’ She smiled.

‘Blake is welcome to stay, too. I know he doesn’t _live_ here, but he’s smart. I wouldn’t mind taking him on as my apprentice if he wants.’ Tony offered.

‘Oh, cool. I’ll see what he says, I’m sure he would love it.’ Darcy smiled.

She then went to find Blake, he was in the library getting some books for research. Darcy told him that Jane wasn’t here anymore, so he didn’t need to get the books now. She then told him about Tony’s offer and he was so excited about it.

‘So, is Loki gone?’ Blake asked as he went with Darcy back to her room. They decided to have a movie day.

‘Yeah, he’s off to get married.’ Darcy said, trying to keep happy.

But she felt a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach that she couldn’t get rid of.

-

‘You used to hang out with Loki a lot.’ Blake commented later in the day, when he and Darcy finished their second film.

‘So?’ She looked at him.

‘Well… It’s a bit weird, isn’t it?’ Blake asked.

‘No… How is it weird? People hang out with their friends all the time.’ She frowned.

‘I know. But, is he just your friend?’

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’ Darcy sat up straight and glared at him. ‘He’s my best friend.’

Blake’s eyes widened a little. ‘I just mean… You seem to spend a hell of a lot of time with him. And you’re always laughing with him, way more than with me. You seem most comfortable around him.’

‘Are you jealous of my friendship with Loki?’ Darcy stood up and put her hands on her hips. ‘I’ve known Loki a _lot_ longer than you, and been through a lot with him. He’s _literally_ saved my life. He’s not a bad person like people think. And the _one_ time I slept with him was a one-night stand when you weren’t even in existence in my life!’

‘You’ve slept with him?’ Blake asked, shocked.

Darcy frowned. ‘I’m surprised the others didn’t tell you already. It’s no big deal, I wouldn’t do that now I’m with someone. We were both single, feeling good after a party with alcohol, both horny.’ She shrugged. ‘It’s not exactly a big secret, everyone else knows.’

Blake ran his hand down his face and sat forward on the bed.

‘Where has all this come from? You know I like you, Blake.’ Darcy sat down again.

‘Do you love me?’ He asked, turning to face her.

‘Wh… what?’

‘Do you _love_ me?’

Darcy sighed. ‘It’s too soon, Blake. You know I don’t bond easily, I’ve told you this. I really like you, and could I see myself with you in the future? Yes. Do I love you right now? Not in the way you want, not yet. It takes time.’ She tried to be as sincere as possible, she knew Blake loved her quite early on in their relationship.

‘Do you love Loki?’ Blake asked and looked directly at her.

She frowned. ‘Well… I…’

‘It’s a simple question, Darcy. Do you love Loki?’

‘Of course I do, but not romantically. He’s been in my life a long time, I trust him with my life. As I said, he’s my best friend.’

‘Why do you not love him romantically?’ Blake asked.

She paused for a minute, thinking. Why didn’t she? Or… did she? Was that what all these feelings were lately, coming to a head?

‘Because… I’m with you, and Loki is getting married, probably right now as we speak.’

‘But if you weren’t with me, and he wasn’t getting married… Would you be romantically involved with him right now?’ Blake asked seriously.

‘No… why are you being like this? You’ve never said you’ve had an issue with him before?’

‘Because you’ve been so distracted today. I know you’re thinking about him getting married.’ Blake sighed.

‘Yeah, cause he’s my best friend and I’m not able to be there.’ Darcy shrugged.

‘Stop with the crap, Darcy. You’re just lying to yourself now, not just me. Go and stop him. I’m sure it’s not too late.’ Blake smiled softly and put his hand on her shoulder. He knew he would never have her true love.

‘Wh… What? I’m… I’m with you, Blake.’ Darcy’s eyes widened.

‘You’re not a bad person, Darcy. But your heart belongs to Loki, not me. You just need to admit it to each other, before you both get in too deep with someone else.’

Darcy felt her heart pounding against her chest as the realisation washed over her.

She didn’t love Blake. She never would, when all she wanted was what she had with Loki. Whether that love was romantically? She wasn’t entirely sure, but she knew that she didn’t want to live without him. She loved him, as a friend. Maybe more…

-

Darcy ran as fast as she could through the compound. Natasha and Clint tried to stop her, but she just barged past them without stopping. ‘Can’t stop! Need to stop the wedding!’ She yelled as she kept running.

By the time she got outside onto the green, she was exhausted. She was _not_ a runner.

‘Come on, think think think. What’s his name?’ She muttered as she looked up to the sky. ‘Himding? No… Himdill? Agh fuck!’ She hit her forehead a few times, trying to think. Then she suddenly remembered.

‘HEIMDALL!’ She shouted up to the sky.

Suddenly the bifrost opened up over her and she was whisked through space to Asgard.

She quickly stumbled into the observatory and looked up at Heimdall.

‘That is not as smooth alone… Thanks for getting me here! I wasn’t sure if it would work without Loki or Thor.’ She said sheepishly.

‘The Allmother told me to keep an eye on you.’ Heimdall smiled slightly.

Darcy’s eyes widened. ‘I… I don’t know where I need to go now.’

‘There is a horse waiting for you.’ Heimdall tipped his head slightly to the side.

Darcy rushed outside and there was indeed a horse waiting.

After many attempts to get on, one of the attempts included her falling straight off the other side. But eventually she managed to scramble on and get the horse moving into a trot. She bounced around all over the place but managed to remain on until she got to the palace.

There was a guard outside, Birger. He rushed over and took hold of the horse’s reins, holding him steady as she slid down.

‘Miss Lewis. Nice to see you again.’ He said politely with a nod.

‘Oh, hi Birger. I’m sorry, I need to find Loki! To get to the wedding. Am I too late?’ She said in a rush as she blew at her hair to get it out of her face.

‘The wedding? It’s too late... They already left for Vanaheim, where it’s being held. The ceremony will likely be over, onto the celebrations now.’ His face dropped when he saw how sad Darcy looked.

‘Oh… I’m too late.’ She looked down and then behind her. ‘Well, I suppose I better go home again then.’

‘I’m sorry, Miss Lewis.’ He said sadly. ‘I will guide you back to the Bifrost.’ He offered.

‘It’s ok. I will just walk, I don’t think my butt could take anymore riding.’ She joked, smiling, but it wasn’t her usual smile that reached her eyes. ‘Thanks, Birger. Maybe see you again soon.’

‘Take care, Miss Lewis.’ Birger nodded to her again.

Darcy slowly made her way back to the observatory. She was half regretting not riding back, it had been quite a trek.

‘Can you uh, get me back home?’ Darcy asked Heimdall.

He nodded once. ‘If that’s what you wish.’

‘Yeah. I was too late. As always, Darcy Lewis is never on time!’ She said as she flailed her arms up. ‘Tell Loki congratulations when he gets back.’

Heimdall said nothing as he unlocked the Bifrost and sent Darcy back home to Earth.


	27. Chapter 27

When Darcy got home, it was late at night. No one was about in the compound, which she was glad of. As she wasn’t sure if she could face anyone right now. She had to sort out her emotions.

One minute she thought she was in a nice relationship with Blake, he was a good guy. And she knew she’d completely blown it now. But at the same time, there was a part of her deep down that was longing for Loki. For what they used to have... Perhaps more.

But she had no idea if he felt the same way. She could’ve turned up at his wedding to crash it and made an absolute tit of herself. So, in a way, she was relieved that she was too late.

Not feeling tired, she went up onto the roof. It was a clear night, so all the stars were out dancing. She sighed as she sat down, legs dangling over the edge.

She shivered as she started getting chilly, her adrenaline from going to Asgard alone was starting to wear off. She wrapped her arms around herself, thinking about heading back inside when suddenly a familiar velvet green cape was draped over her shoulders, making her gasp in surprise.

‘Loki?’ She looked up, shocked to see him there. In his full armour and helmet. Like he had just come from a wedding…

‘What have I told you about sitting right on the edge when I’m not here?’ He chastised as he sat down right next to her.

‘Never mind that. What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be dancing with your wife?’ Darcy asked.

Loki half smiled. ‘I don’t have a wife.’

‘What?’ Darcy frowned.

‘I didn’t go through with it. I couldn’t.’ He said as he looked straight ahead, out across the night.

‘Why?’ Darcy wasn’t going to lie, she felt her heart swell with hope.

‘Because, Darcy. My heart has already been stolen by someone else, and has been for a while.’ He then looked to her, with a look in his eyes that Darcy had never seen before.

She opened her mouth, about to ask who. But Loki cut her off. ‘And don’t you dare ask who, because you know damn well who it is.’ He growled low. ‘And I have a feeling she feels the same, since she travelled to Asgard on her own and rode a horse unaided… Birger said she was quite the sight bouncing all over the place on the horse towards the palace.’ He grinned.

Darcy was lost for words, for once. She just stared at him, dumbfounded.

‘I’ve been a fool, Darcy.’ He reached into her lap and took her hand tightly. ‘I don’t want anyone else. I just want to be with you.’

Darcy finally got her brain to co-operate. Instead of saying anything though, she lunged forward and kissed him, throwing her arms around his neck.

Loki was pleasantly surprised feeling her lips upon his. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closely to him, deepening the kiss.

They both grinned like mad when they parted lips, gasping slightly.

‘Well, do you think you could find it in your heart to love the God of Mischief?’ He asked, arms still around her.

‘Hmm… Maybe I could fit you in.’

Loki narrowed his eyes at her and squeezed her sides, making her laugh.

‘I’ve loved you for a long time. I was just… blind to it.’ She said seriously.

Loki sighed and leaned in to her, they pressed their foreheads together. ‘I have too. But when I was waiting at the altar, I was waiting and hoping to see you coming down that aisle. That’s when I realised all this time, you’ve had my heart.’

Darcy felt her heart melt. ‘Don’t get any ideas about marriage! You need to woo me and take me on some dates, we’ve got a LOT of time to make up for.’ She smirked, leaning back to look at him.

Loki had a mischievous look about him as he matched her smirk. ‘Well, to be fair we have already slept together, so surely we can just skip straight to the good bit.’ He winked at her.

‘Oh no, doesn’t work that way. You’ve gotta work for this ass now!’ She said as she playfully patted his cheek, making him laugh.

‘That’s what you think, Darcy dear. But you will be begging on your knees for me to ravish you after just one date, just you wait and see.’ He whispered seductively into her ear, making her tremble, though she tried to shrug it off.

‘We’ll see.’ She grinned and leaned into him snugly with both arms around him.

Loki rested his chin on top of her head, with his arm wrapped around her. He felt at peace, at last. Like she was the missing piece of the puzzle within him.

Darcy felt the same, like she was exactly where she needed to be. In Loki’s arms. They could work out the logistics later, she was just so happy he was back. 

-

Frigga was stood with Heimdall, they were both watching Darcy and Loki on the roof.

‘You knew all along, didn’t you?’ Heimdall asked her.

‘I did indeed. I had hoped that Darcy would’ve gotten here before we left for Vanaheim, but at least Loki realised before it was too late.’ She smiled fondly.

‘Darcy did say she is always late.’ Heimdall smirked.

Frigga laughed. ‘Well, hopefully Loki can teach her to be more on time in the future.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can confirm I've got a sequel written. :-)


End file.
